A quatre heures du matin
by Joufly-La-Verte
Summary: Bella est traquée par son beau-père Phil, Edward est cloitré chez lui et n'ose plus sortir. Ces deux là cachent de vilains secrets et ne sont pas près d'en parler...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

**Bon je refait une modif, je me suis trompé dans certains âges ^^**

**Voilà pour ceux qui nous rejoignent, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

**Jlv**

* * *

- Jacob ! Ca y est, je suis rentrée ! Cria Bella depuis la porte d'entrée. Elle commençait à déballer les achats de Noël tout en continuant son monologue.

- Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que prévu, l'autoroute était vide, j'ai pu trouver les cadeaux pour ton père et le mien rapidement... Jacob ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Je sais que c'est pas très passionant mais enfin quand même... Jacob !

Bella stopa ses mouvements et commença à s'inquiéter, peut-être avait-il eu un problème pendant qu'elle était partie.

Elle traversa le séjour, jetant des coups d'oeils suspect partout autour d'elle et arriva au niveau de leur chambre. Elle arrêta d'avancer et écouta ce qui lui provenait de la porte. Des gémissements. Aucun doute sur l'activité de Jacob donc. Elle poussa très lentement la porte et toutes les couleurs quittèrent ses joues lorsqu'elle vit la scène.

Jacob était allongé sur le dos sur leur lit et une fille était à califourchon sur lui. Nu, tout les deux.

Bella claqua la porte et partit en sens inverse, attrapa ses clés de voiture, son sac à mains et se dirigea vers la porte. Jacob arriva alors en courant, entouré du drap.

- Attend Bella ! Attend ! Je vais t'expliquer, je te le jure !

- Tais-toi ! Je te jure qu'il vaut mieux pour toi et ta putain que tu ne dises rien ! Quand je reviens ce soir, tu n'es plus là.

- Non ! Non, tu peux pas faire ça !

Mais trop tard Bella avait déjà fermé la porte. Et elle avait bien vu, lorsque Jacob était face à elle, la fille dans l'embrasure de la porte qui lui souriait triomphalement.

- Si tu veux, il y a de la place dans mon appartement... Suggéra l'indienne.

Bella avait dévalé les escaliers, et s'était enfermée dans sa Chevrolet, pour pleurer en toute tranquillité.

Au fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il l'aie trompée ainsi. Il avait toujours été du genre dragueur, mais quand il s'était mis avec Bella, elle pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait changé un minimum, mais non un homme reste un homme, guidé par ses hormones. Elle savait déjà, pour en avoir fait les frais que peu d'hommes respectent réellement les femmes. Elle avait beaucoup trop d'expériences douloureuses à propos de ces monstres et pas seulement avec des relations de couple.

Elle avait fait des efforts pour accorder sa confiance à un homme et voilà qu'il gachait tout, encore...

Bella mit le contact et eu simplement envie de rouler des heures, elle sortit de Seattle, passa dans la maison de son père qui était à la limite de cette ville. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer, cela lui faisait mal à la tête.

Bella roula près de deux heures et demi et avait fait près de deux cents kilomètres. La pluie qui tombait à verse semblait justifier la verdure alentoure et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était.

- Et merde !

Elle continua de rouler une vingtaine de minutes durant lorsqu'elle entra enfin dans une ville : Forks. L'endroit ne ressemblait pas à Seattle, c'était plein de verdure, aucune trace de soleil, et c'était désert. Tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Soudain quelqu'un traversa la route sans qu'elle ne le vit, Bella pilla à la dernière seconde pour éviter au malheureux de passer sous ses roues.

- Putain, mais c'est quoi cette ville d'inconscients ! C'est pas possible un trou perdu pareil !

Son humeur n'avait fait qu'empirer et elle défoulait toute sa colère aggriper à son volant.

- Raaaah, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre...

L'homme en face d'elle continua de la fixer, elle semblait parler tout seule, la tête posée sur son volant.

Soudain, elle sortit de la voiture, claqua violemment sa porte et se planta en face du jeune homme.

- Ca vous dirait de faire attention quand vous faites votre jogging ! Et puis n'allez pas dire que c'est de ma faut, vous n'aviez qu'a enlevé vos écouteurs !

- Je n'allais strictement rien dire, mademoiselle... dit-il doucement pour ne pas l'énerver davantage.

- Je- je suis désolé. Vous pourriez m'indiquer un café ou un truc du genre dans cette ville paumée ? ... S'il vous plait.

Edward allait devoir prendre sur lui pour aller dans ce café et il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'est aucun autre client.

- Très bien.

Bella se gara sur le trottoir et le suivit à pieds.

Elle restait très méfiante après tout c'était un homme, et la violence des hommes ainsi que leurs pulsions l'effrayait totalement.

- Au fait, moi c'est Edward.

Elle suivait Edward quelques pas derrière lui. Ils marchaient en silence sur un trottoir de Forks. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa réaction et sur les évènements de la matinée.

Voir Jacob au lit avec un autre fille lui avait fait un énorme choc et depuis ces images ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son très cher petit cerveau.

Mais elle se concentra pour ne plus y penser et se pencha plutôt sur le cas " Edward ".

Elle reconnaissait son attitude excessive lorsqu'elle avait failli l'écraser, alors qu'elle aurait du s'excuser, mais la journée l'avait mis à rude épreuve.

Ils arrivaient devant un petit café le " White Wheel ". Edward lui ouvrit la porte, toujours sans un mot.

Ils s'asseyèrent, un silence gênant s'installa.

Seul Bella commanda un café. Edward semblait stressé et pas seulement par la jeune fille, il lançait souvent des coups d' oeil vers la porte et le comptoir.

- Euh... et sinon, qu'est ce qui fait que t'es ici, alors que apparemment tu connais pas, enfin euh... si c'est pas trop indiscret, hein... demanda Edward légèrement gêné.

- J'ai juste, hum, eu besoin d'aller faire un petit tour on va dire.

Un petit tour de deux heures et demi mais un petit tour tout de même !

- Ah, euh... ok.

- Voilà, votre café !

- Merci !

Bella souffla sur son café brûlant et chercha à réengager la conversation à son tour, après tout il l'avait quand même conduit à travers la ville.

- Tu habites ici ou... ?

- J'habite là, oui. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais il y a pas de voiture qui passe sur cette route, enfin sur la 101, je veux dire. Surtout à cette heure ci.

- T'excuse pas c'est moi qui est failli t'écraser quand même ! Je sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici ! S'exclama Bella.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui, j'ai roulé, roulé et roulé et failli t'écraser...

- Oui, je me souviens bien de la dernière partie, dit-il en riant.

- Encore désolé. Répéta Bella en rougissant.

- C'est bon ne t'en fais pas, après tout qui ne rêve pas tout les jours d'être renversé par une jolie demoiselle ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Bella ne répondit rien, bien trop gênée par sa remarque précédente.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre, je- j'ai fini mon café. Merci beaucoup encore. Bon ben, salut.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer, puis elle sortit et reprit en sens inverse le trottoir qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir.

Edwar hésita à la suivre mais ne voulant pas paraitre collant, lui fit juste un signe de la main dans l'embrasure de la porte du café.

Elle s'éloigna tranquillement vers sa voiture.

Edward avait été assez surpris par sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Elle semblait perdue au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Elle avait apparemment beaucoup pleuré, mais il ne lui avait pas signifié qu'il l'avait remarqué, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Edward reprit son jogging, repassa sur l'endroit où il avait failli mourir une demi-heure plus tôt en souriant.

Il s'engagea dans un petit chemin à l'écart de la route et après dix minutes de petites foulées arriva devant une grande villa blanche.

Edward monta les marches du perron et rentra dans le salon toujours en courant.

- Edward tu peux pas t'arrêter de courir un peu ! Je vais finir par perdre mon match à force ! Tu me déconcentres !

- Alala quel dommage, Emmett ! Mais t'as pas besoin de moi pour être nul à ce jeu !

- Tais-toi Eddy !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna Edward en s'asseyant à côté de son frère et en prenant une manette.

- Bon une fois que vous aurez fini votre jeu, vous viendrez m'aider à la cuisine les garçons !

- Oui, maman, dirent-ils de concert.

Emmett était l'aîné des enfants Cullen, âgée de 28 ans, tandis que Edward était le benjamin avec ses 21 ans tout récent et Alice, la cadette, petite pile électrique de 23 ans. Leur mère et leur père, Carlisle, était venus s'installer à Forks alors qu'Esmée était enceinte d'Emmett.

Elle avait toujours été pour une vie " loin de la ville, écolo et tranquille ".

Alice était quand à elle partie à Port Angeles - il y a deux ans - , la plus grande ville de la péninsule d'Olympic, parfait pour sa soeur qui aimait la foule, les villes vivantes, en somme, tout le contraire de Forks avec ses trois milles habitants.

- Edward ! Dépêche toi, met la chaine des infos !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Votre père vient de m'appeler, il dit que c'est important, qu'il faut qu'on regarde.

Edward éteignit le jeu en quelques secondes tandis qu'Emmet, lui, mettait la chaine voulu.

_Flash Info_

_Nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant que le dénommé Phil Connor s'est échappé de l'hopital psychiatrique de Port Angeles, le __Olympic medical Center__. La police est en état d'alerte maximum pour cet homme apparement excessivement dangereux. Il aurait été interné pour folie, à la suite d'un procès pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Isabella Marie Swan. Il serait selon les autorités judiciaires, dans le secteur de Seattle. La police a effectivement envisagé qu'il aurait l'envie de finir ce qu'il n'a pas réussi à commettre, c'est à dire tuer Melle Swan, mais cette jeune fille est actuellement introuvable, la police ne peut donc la protéger._

- Oh la vache ! Cette pauvre fille doit être en train de se cacher, c'est sûr ! S'écria Emmet.

- C'est un ancien patient de votre père voilà pourquoi il voulait qu'on regarde ! C'est lui qui l'a déclaré fou.

- Merde ! Et si il voulait pas retrouver cette Isabella mais...

Edward laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- On est même pas sûr qu'il est à Seattle, il pourrait être n'importe où que personne ne le saurait ! Ils sont vraiment nazes questions sécurité, c'est pas possible ! Cracha l'aîné Cullen.

Isabella avait repris sa voiture et suivait l'autoroute 101, tranquillement, elle avait pris assez de recul en quelques heures pour ne plus pleurer en pensant à Jacob.

Il n'avait pas su rester fidèle et bien c'était tant pis pour lui ! Et puis avait-elle jamais été vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Certes, elle tenait énormément à lui, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas ça, le vrai amour.

Bella conduisait plus rapidement, sans les larmes pour brouiller sa vue et se fut donc au bout de deux heures seulement qu'elle arriva à Seattle.

Elle grimpa les escaliers vers son appartement et entra.

Jacob était déjà parti, il était près de seize heures, cela la fit sourire intérieurement car il ne s'était pas attardé. Elle alla vérifier les tiroirs de leur chambre.

Ils étaient tous vides.

En se retournant, Bella vit un mot sur le lit, elle le prit, légèrement surprise et le lut.

_**Bella,**_

_**J'aurais jamais du faire ça mais peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.**_

_**Si tu veux me parler, cherche Leah Clearwater dans dans l'annuaire, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire vu que tu peux rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre.**_

LE SALAUD ! Et en plus, c'était à ELLE de le chercher dans l'annuaire ! Et puis quoi encore. Elle écrasa le petit mot dans sa main, ouvrit la fenêtre et le balança dans la rue.

Elle ne voulait pas de quelque chose de Jacobien chez elle, même pas dans ses poubelles ! Même ses poubelles valait mieux que lui !

Toute sa mauvaise humeur était revenu et Bella décida de préparer son repas du soir avec "seulement" quelques heures... d'avance.

C'était un peu exagéré, mais c'était ce qui la détendait le plus, elle se concentrait et ne pensait plus à rien.

Elle alluma la télé et mit la chaine des informations, de sa cuisine ouverte, elle pouvait tout voir.

Elle prit un saladier en verre, cassa des oeufs.

Comme d'habitude, la présentatrice commenta ce qui était la dernière info du jour, la moins importante : Deux stars Hollywoodienne qui allaient divorcer.

Elle commença à fouetter ses oeufs, le saladier collé sur son ventre.

Comme d'habitude, pour clore totalement le magasine télé, la journaliste revint sur le fait le plus important de la journée.

Bella écouta attentivement l'évènement le plus choquant de cette journée, pour voir si il surpasserait celui de la veille, assez dramatique : Un corps retrouvé après trois mois de recherches.

_Avant de clore ce journal, nous informons une dernière fois les téléspectateurs de l'évasion de Phil Connor [...]._

A l'entente de ce nom, Bella avait brusquement laché le saladier qui sétait fracassé par terre avec grand bruit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle ne bougeait plus. Les yeux fixés dans le vide.

Quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte et cela sortit Bella de sa torpeur, pour la tétanisée plus encore.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**Jlv**


	2. Mr Cullen !

**Voilààà The suite !!! Pas trop blablatage, la flemme. Trop merci aux reviews, comme certains l'ont peut-être remarqué j'ai regroupé le prologue et le chapitre 1 ce qui fait un gran prologue et la voici le vrai chapitre 1.**

_*Sans mensonge, la vérite périrait de désespoir et d'ennui.* [ Anatole France ]._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Avant de clore ce journal, nous informons une dernière fois les téléspectateurs de l'évasion de Phil Connor [...]._

_A l'entente de ce nom, Bella avait brusquement laché le saladier qui sétait fracassé par terre avec grand bruit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle ne bougeait plus. Les yeux fixés dans le vide._

_Quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte et cela sortit Bella de sa torpeur, pour la tétanisée plus encore._

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle Swan, c'est la police ! Nous somme là pour votre sécurité, veuillez nous ouvrir, s'il vous plait !

Bella se détendit. La police, ce n'était que la police. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et resta dans l'embrasure.

- Hum... bonjour, désolé, je- je croyais que c'était... enfin...

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan, je suis l'officier Newton, désolé de vous avoir fait peur mais lorsque je frappais doucement, vous ne m'avez entendu.

- J'étais dans ma chambre, désolé.

- Nous venions vérifier que vous étiez rentrée chez vous puisque lors de notre première visite ce matin vous n'étiez pas là. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant ?

-Oui, oui j'ai vu.

Elle alla dans son salon, proposa des cafés, tous refusèrent. La tête dans les mains sur son fauteuil, elle releva légèrement la tête et demanda :

- Comment il s'est échappé ?

- Ce serait un complice qui l'aurait aidé. Ce qui implique d'être deux fois plus prudent. Nous venions égalemet vous dire qu'une voiture de police restera garée au bout de la 19ème avenue Est, afin de surveiller votre immeuble en restant dans la même rue. Bien entendu, nous ne sommes pas certains à cent pour cent que Connor soit a Seattle, il pourrait tout aussi bien être au Canada que je ne pense pas que nous le saurions. Nous avons perdu sa trace assez rapidement, il doit être aidé de quelqu'un qui s'y connait, nous supposons juste que vous êtes sa première cible.

- Je suis excessivement rassurée, vous ne savez pas où il est, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il veut. Génial. Et sinon, vous vouliez m'informer d'autre chose ?

- Nous, euh, nous avons pris la liberté de prévenir l'ex-compagne de Phil, qui peut aussi être visée par ses représailles et nous lui avons fait part de notre intuiton au sujet de vous, du fait qu'il pourrait revenir juste pour vous. Chez les personnes psychotiques, les sentiments de frustration sont énormes, et ils détestent ne pas finir quelque chose qui... leur tenait a coeur dirons-nous.

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Vous avez prévenu ma MERE que j'étais sa cible principale ? Ma mère comptait partir en Europe après Noël, ce qui justement lui aurait évité de se faire traquée ! Mais maintenant c'est évident qu'elle va rester !

- Non mademoiselle je ne pense pas qu'elle va rester au contraire, elle s'inquiète pour vous c'est vrai mais elle part tout de même. En fait elle a engagé un garde du corps pour vous. Elle a exigé le meilleur, il va rester avec vous 24 heures sur 24.

- Je... quoi ! Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas être surveillée comme ça !

- C'est pour votre sécurité mademoiselle ! On dit de ce Mr Cullen que c'est le meilleur dans ce métier, et votre mère à déjà payé ! Il arrive demain matin, vous n'avez pas le choix.

- NON ! Je sais me défendre ! s'écria Bella en se levant brusquement.

- Disiez-vous aussi cela avant de vous faire agressé par Connor ?

Le policier s'était mis debout à son tour et pointait un doigt accusateur sur elle.

- Je ne vous permet pas ! Vous ne savez rien de lui et de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est passé autre chose que vous n'avez pas raconté aux autorités ? Mademoiselle, répondez !

Bella s'était figé, elle avait parlé bien trop vite et il fallait que ce policier s'en aille avant de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

- Partez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Je suis ravie que la police veuille m'aider mais vous ne pouvez pas grand chose pour moi... Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous ne le connaissez pas, il veut me retrouver, il me retouvera. C'est tout.

- Bien. La voiture restera dans votre rue.

- Grand bien vous fasse si cela soulage vos consciences.

Les policiers repartirent sans un mots. Bella fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsque cela n'allait vraiment pas. Elle fila dans sa chambre, prit son Mp3. Elle alla dans sa cuisine, posa son Mp3 sur le snack.

Elle se prépara tout simplement un chocolat chaud. Puis elle éteignit tout et alla dans sa salle de bain.

Elle ferma à clées, n'alluma aucune lumière et en plein mois d'hiver, il n'y avait plus de soleil près 17 heures.

Il était 18 heures. Le calme de la pièce, son obscurité la relaxa légèrement.

Elle s'adossa au lavabo et se laissa glisser tout doucement par terre. Elle brancha sa musique et mit une chanson qui convenait selon elle au moment, _Halo _de Beyoncé résonna dans ses tympans, et elle se laissa porter par la chanson en fermant les yeux.

**Remember those walls I built **

_( Rappelle toi ces murs que j'ai construit )_**  
Well baby they're tumbling down **

_( Et bien bébé maintenant ils sont en train de s'écrouler )_**  
And they didn't even put up a fight **

_( Ils ne tentent même pas de résister )_**  
They didn't even make a sound **

_( Ils n'ont même pas fait un bruit )_

Phil revenait et toutes ses résistances tombaient. Tout les souvenirs qui l'a hantait dès que quelque chose lui rappelait son souvenir, et qu'elle avait tenté de banir lui revenait en pleine face et les larmes se mirent à couler quand elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle se dégoûtait. Ne se supportait pas.

Bella mit sur pause la chanson et pleura comme si elle cherchait simplement à vider toute l'eau de son corps, sa machoire entière tremblait et elle était secoué de spasmes. Elle s'allongea sur le tapis et s'endormit en pleurant espérant oublier peu à peu l'horreur qui revenait dans sa vie.

* * *

Elle avait mal partout, son corps criait de la douleur d'avoir dormit sur le sol et sa tête avait une migraine épouvantable due aux larmes de la veille. Elle se releva, et face au lavabo regarda son reflet, un teint terne qui ne reflétait plus aucune joie, des yeux rouges et bouffies, conséquences de la veille.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et son ventre affamé lui cria d'aller encore plus vite jusqu'à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçut une forme dans son canapé et aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait pas de chat ou nimporte quel animal. Elle prit un couteau de cuisine et s'avança discrètement derrière le canapé.

En voyant la tête qui reposait sur le coussin elle poussa un gros soupir et surtout, elle poussa la forme par terre.

Un bruit sourd. Puis un bonhomme de plus de 1m90 se dressait devant elle, l'air affolé.

- Ah Bella, c'est toi !

- Non, non c'est mon appartement, Jacob, mais ce n'est pas moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La fille t'as déjà jeté ? Ca ne m'étonne pas !

- Non, Leah ne m'a pas jeté, je lui ai dit que j'était ici.

- Tu lui as dit et elle n'a rien dit ? Oh et puis de toute façon, je m'en fiche. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Mais pourquoi t'as dormi sur mon canapé, crétin !

- Wow, doucement, Bella, je suis venu hier soir mais t'étais pas dans la chambre et la salle de bain était verrouillé, j'ai juste deviné que t'y étais. Je suis peut-être un crétin mais je sais ce que tu fais quand tu vas mal : Chocolat chaud, musique, salle de bain dans la pénombre et évacuage de toutes les toxines de ton corps en pleurant.

- Mouai... Bon, ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi t'es venu.

- Ben j'ai appris pour Phil et je voulais voir comment ça allait.

- Un garde du corps va venir, j'ai pas besoin de toi !

- J'aime pas que tu sois seule comme ça avec lui en liberté, laisse moi rester jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

- Non. Sors de chez moi.

- Très bien.

Il sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte. Mais Bella le connaissait, il n'abandonnait pas si facilement. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Jacob contre le mur, sur le palier.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir.

- Non, tu as dit, je cite : Sors de chez moi. Je ne suis pas chez toi, je suis en terrain neutre.

- Fais ce que tu veux Jacob, mais fous moi la paix.

Elle rentra dans le séjour et ferma la porte, laissant Jacob tout seul dehors.

Elle prit son petit-déjeuner, prépara tout ce qui était nécessaire pour ce foutu garde du corps et dix minutes plus tard ouvrit la porte sur... Jacob. Etonnant.

- Bon rentre ça m'énerve de te savoir dehors. Rentre.

Il rentra le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un silence pesant s'installa. Bella ne voulait rien dire et Jacob ne savait pas par où commencer car il savait qu'il devrait bien s'expliquer un jour. Avant qu'il n'est pu se décider pour savoir comment aborder ce sujet avec Bella, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Bella alla ouvrir la porte que son nouveau garde du corps.

- Bonjour Mr Cullen.

* * *

**Mmmh. Voilà !**

**Je suis sadique selon vous ? =D**

**Jlv**


	3. Laisse moi faire

**Alors là c'est exceptionnel, deux chapitre le même jour, même si celui qui suit est plutôt " plat " côté action, j'espère que vous me direz TOUUUS ce que vous pensez de ce cher petit Mr Cullen ! **

*****_Sans le mensonge, la vérité périrait de desespoir et d'ennui.* [ Anatole France ]._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Bella alla ouvrir la porte sur son nouveau garde du corps._

_- Bonjour Mr Cullen._

- Bonjour Melle Swan ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Bella était plutôt surprise par le garde du corps, elle imaginait un homme plutôt froid, distant et pourtant lui il avait l'air plutôt chaleureux et amical.

- Je vous en prie, entrez dans votre nouveau... chez vous.

- Merci !

- Vous voulez déjeuner ? Jacob allait partir, n'est-ce pas Jacob que t'allais partir ? Déclara la jeune femme innocemment.

- Bah, apparement oui j'allais partir.

- Cool ! Salut !

- Euh ouai ciao.

Bella servit un café à son invité attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche.

- Alors comme c'est ma mère qui vous a engagez, Mr Cullen ?

- Ouep ! Mais s'il vous plait vous pourriez laisser tomber le " Mr Cullen" ? C'est beaucoup trop formel pour moi. Appelle moi Emmett.

- Pas de problème si tu m'appelles Bella.

- Pas de problème, répéta-t-il en rigolant.

- Je vais te montrer ou tu vas t'installer puisque si j'ai compris c'est du 24/24...

Elle lui ouvrit la porte du bureau, un clic-clac avait été déplié pour qu'il puisse s'installer.

- Hey, c'est cool cette pièce, mieux que certaines anciennes chambres j'avoue...

- Si ça te plait, c'est cool. Je sais pas combien de temps tu vas rester là...

- Moi non plus mais j'espère pas longtemps pour toi...

Elle partit sans un mot, le laissant avec ses affaires.

* * *

Emmett observa tranquillement la chambre, la jeune fille n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé, il pensait qu'elle aurait l'air beaucoup plus terrifiée.

Ce n'était pas ça qui semblait la préoccupée, elle avait l'air résigné au fait que Phil la retrouverait mais il y avait autre chose d'incompréhensible dans son regard.

Soudain Emmett entendit un hurlement. Il se précipita dans le salon et vit la jeune fille étalée par terre dans une petite marre de sang. Il inspecta autour de lui, personne.

Il vit alors tout les petits bouts de verres sous la jambe de Bella.

- Je crois bien que quand j'ai nettoyé hier, j'ai oublié ce coin-là... T'inquiète pas, c'est normal, je suis pas très douée question équilibre, dit-elle.

Il la porta jusqu'a la salle de bain et l'aida a désinfecter les nombreuses coupures qui saillaient de son mollet.

- Je peux peut-être appeler un médecin si il y a des points de sutures à faire, regarde là je suis presque sûr que t'en as besoin.

- Non, non... c'est bon.

- Ok alors.

Elle se releva non sans difficulté, la jambe bardée de pansements et alla dans sa chambre. Emmett la laissa seule et partit téléphoner dans le salon.

_- Allo maman, ouai ouai j'y suis..._

_- Alors ça va là-bas ? Elle n'a pas trop peur ? Est-ce qu'elle est gentille avec toi au moins ? _

_- Hey doucement maman, oui oui c'est cool chez elle, elle a pas trop l'air terrorisée ça va..._

_- C'est bien. Je peux pas te passer Edward il est par..._

_- ...ti courir, oui je sais comme tout les matins._

_- Bon je te laisse, je suis là depuis à peine une heure qu'elle s'est déjà blessée._

_- T'inquiète pas, tu la protégeras bien, je te fais confiance. Au revoir, je t'aime._

_- Au revoir maman._

* * *

Bella n'avait rien à faire, alors elle alla dans sa chambre, c'était les vacances, elle n'avait pas cours.

Elle s'asseya en tailleur devant sa fenêtre et regarda les nuages tout blanc et la neige qui tombait a gros flocons. Noël était dans une semaine précisément. Elle ne savait même pas si elle invitait Jacob et Billy. Invite-t-on toujours son ex alors qu'il nous a trompé ? Question importante et irrésolue. A voir plus tard.

Elle ferma les yeux, se balançant tout doucement de gauche a droite et se laissa porter dans un flots de souvenirs.

_- Ma puce, je te présente Phil. Je voulais attendre le bon moment avant de te le présenter. Mais maintenant je suis sûre que je suis amoureuse ! Tu te rends compte Bella chérie ? C'est un homme charmant, tu verras._

Une ordure...

_Il me regardait bizzarement, avec un sourire étrange._

_- Salut Bella ! Ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre et qu'on va devenir proche toi et moi._

Et sa mère qui ne voyait rien...

_On était en plein milieu de la nuit, je me réveillais sentant une présence, mais non, juste une porte qui se refermait._

Il avait tout gâché.

Elle se dégoutait tellement. Elle voulait partir. A quoi cela servait-il donc de rester si c'était pour ça ? Etre poursuivie par un détraqué, n'avoir personne à qui se confier, se faire tromper par les hommes...

Elle se leva lentement, posa un pied sur le rebord, passa la jambe de l'autre côté, fit pareil avec l'autre jambe... Il n'y avait pas d'escaliers de secours sur cet immeuble, juste le vide, juste cinq étages de chute vertigineuse... Elle allait se laisser glisser...

- Bella !

Emmett la repassa sans difficulté de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et la posa en douceur sur le lit, il la garda contre son torse, de peur qu'elle s'échappe, peut-être finalement avait-elle plus peur que ce qu'il ne pensait.

Et ils étaient là tout les deux murés dans le silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant. Emmett les balançait en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, et elle pleurait tout doucement sur son torse.

Finalement le garde de corps n'allait pas juste la protéger de ce meurtrier mais aussi de ses propres désirs. Elle avait voulu sauter et sans lui elle l'aurait fait, c'était sûr.

Elle n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher, pas d'amoureux, presque pas de famille, pas de but spécial.

Emmett allait peut-être l'aider un temps mais après il partirait il la laisserai à nouveau seule...

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on commande pour ce midi, non ? Des pizzas, ça te va ?

Bella rigola en reniflant, au moins il l'avait fait rire et fait oublié pour quelque temps ses larmes. Elle hocha la tête et se leva avec un sourire en coin, signe de remerciement pour ce qu'il avait fait même si elle n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose.

- Je vais commander.

- Attend je viens !

Il avait peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise aux moindres gestes.

Installés sur la table, il dévorait les pizzas, enfin surtout Emmett, qui avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'une dizaine de parts pour combler sa carrure de géant. Bella le regarda, bouche bée, n'en revenant pas qu'on puisse avaler autant.

- Che'chy a ?

Elle explosa de rire sous son air médusé.

- Hum désolé, je disais : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ah, c'était ça ce language codé...

- On dirait que ça se moque de moi par ici dis donc !

Bell repartit dans son fou rire et Emmett suivit malgré lui.

En somme, c'était bête de rire pour ça mais ça faisait tellement du bien de rigoler.

- Il va falloir que j'achète des cadeaux de Noël, j'ai été un peu pris au dépourvu que la boite où je travaille m'appelle maintenant que j'ai rien eu le temps d'acheter.

_C'est vrai qu'il va passer Noël avec sa famille j'avais oublié ce détail. Charlie va vouloir être avec Billy, je suis sûre, c'est pas grave une soirée devant des Walt Dysney ne peut pas faire de mal..._

- Moi j'ai déjà tout mais vas-y quand tu veux.

- Toute façon t'as oublié ? 24/24 !

Bella grogna, elle n'aimait pas tellement le shopping...

- Allez on a finit, on y va !

Emmett les conduisit a Westlake un centre commercial plein de petits restaurants. Même en ayant mangé de la pizza, il semblait avoir envie de se jeter dans les restaurants et à l'évidence, il se retenait très fort, ce qui fit sourir Bella.

Il parcourait beaucoup de magasins, ne quittant pas Bella d'une semelle. Il semblait cherchait beaucoup de cadeaux différents et il sembla aussi trouver parfaitement son bonheur dans Westlake. Il repartit les bras chargés à l'appartement.

Le soir dans sa chambre, elle entendit Emmett grogner après le papier cadeau qui était selon lui pas très " coopératif ", elle aimait apercevoir l'homme derrière le garde du corps car malgré son attitude chaleureuse, il veillait aux moindres détails et semblait tout remarquer.

Ce soir-là Bella rêva qu'Emmett ne l'avait pas empêché de sauter et pour elle ce n'était pas un cauchemar...

* * *

**Alors dix secondes de votre temps pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, hein ? Parce que il est 2h' DU MAT lol et je voulais pas me coucher avant de finir ça pour que ceux qui font cocooning demain est un peu plus de lecture !!**

**Bonne nuit !**

**Jlv**


	4. Pour un Monopoly avec toi

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, encore un chapitre de transition qui nous en dit très légèrement plus sur Edward, je ne veux pas tout vous dire d'un coup ! Merci aux reviewers, continuez à me reviewer, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que je fait pas ça pour rien !

* _C'est bien la pire folie que de vouloir être sage dans un monde de fous.* [ Didier Erasme ]_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

PDV : Bella

On étaient tranquillement assis par terre et comme des gosses, nous jouions au Monopoly. Emmett avait vraiment insisté puisque qu'on avait rien à faire et on discutait tranquillement, apprenant chacun à connaitre l'autre.

- Wouhou ! Tu payes !

- Pffff, je suis sûre que tu triches !

- Même pas Bella ! Je triche que avec Edward et Alice.

Edward... J'avais pas entendu ça y pas longtemps ?

- Ce sont tes frères et soeurs ?

- Ouep ! Alice est partie a Port Angeles ouvrir une boutique de fringues avec sa propre ligne, et Edward, ben c'est Edward... A part son jogging tout les matins, il est un peu paumé... enfin c'est compliqué !

Edward ? Jogging ? Matin ? Tilt. J'ai failli écraser le frère de mon garde du corps, le monde est petit !

- Bella ? Youhou !

- Oui, hum... désolé.

- Et toi, t'as des frères et soeurs ?

- Non, aucun. Je vois pas souvent mes parents, j'ai quitté le cocon familial, y a quelques temps !

- Pas moi, après tout c'est bien pratique, hein ? Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Toute façon, à part Alice, on est tous à la maison, on est très famille, on a appris à se serrer les coudes, c'est pas toujours facile...

Un petit silence s'installa.

- Dit moi, si t'es aussi dur en affaire que dans le Monopoly, tu dois bien te remplir les poches ! Tu m'as fait m'endetter comme jamais j'ai été dans ce jeu ! C'est pas cool, Emmett... fis-je avec ma moue spéciale " je vais te faire culpabiliser".

- Alala désolé chère Bella, mais je me rentabilise, c'est tout !

- J'ai entendu hier que t'avais du mal à faire tes paquets cadeaux tu veux de l'aide, maintenant qu'on a fini ? Peut-être qu'ils seront plus coopératif avec moi, n'est-ce pas...

- Moque toi Bells... Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

- C'est à dire ?

- Je sais pas mais il se pourrait que tu te retrouves avec des moustaches dessinées à ton réveil, ou que tu sois in-vo-lon-tai-re-ment recouverte de dentifrice ou...

- T'inquiète j'ai compris. Le grand Emmett n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui et les représailles seront au My God ENORME !

- T'as compris ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Allez va les chercher.

Il leva son imposante masse et son pas lourd résonna sur le sol.

Il revint les bras chargés, du papier partait dans tout les sens et du scotch également.

J'examinais les cadeaux un par un.

Il y avait un énorme sac rempli de tissus blanc, on aurait dit des dizaines de robes de mariées mais au simple états de tissu non cousu. Il y en avait pour tout les goûts. Je prenais les tissus dans mes mains. Ils étaient magnifiques.

- C'est pour Alice, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait faire plein de robes de mariées avec ça.

- C'est une excellente idée, je trouve, en tout cas pour le peu que tu m'as dit d'elle.

- Celui là, c'est pour Edward.

Une pile de partition de piano. Un carton rempli de partition.

- Ce sont toutes les partitions de Bach qui existent. Je les ais toutes regroupées.

- Il joue du piano ?

- Oui et même super bien !

- C'est pour qui ça ? Je lui tendais deux billets pour les îles Caïmans.

- Mes parents, ça leur fera du bien un peu de vacances.

- Je pensais que tu avais plus de cadeaux, enfin pour plus de gens, mais c'est seulement les deux gros tas de tissus et de partitions qui m'ont trompés.

- On fait toujours Noël en famille et aucun de nous n'est en couple, ce qui réduit considérablement les cadeaux.

- Nous aussi on faisait Noël en famille, je le ferais sûrement avec mon père cette année, et encore ce n'est pas sûr, sa nouvelle femme voudra sûrement le faire avec Billy et Jacob et je... enfin je me sens pas trop de les voir... surtout Jacob, il... il m'a trompé, on s'est séparés il y quelques jours.

- Je suis désolé Bella, tu sais les garçons sont souvent crétins et ne se rendent jamais compte de ce qu'ils ont...

-Tu l'as croisé, c'était l'Indien hier matin.

- Ah oui effectivement, il avait une tête de crétin.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Flash Info_

_Nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant que le dénommé Phil Connor s'est échappé de l'hopital psychiatrique de Port Angeles, le __Olympic medical Center__. La police est en état d'alerte maximum pour cet homme apparement excessivement dangereux. Il aurait été interné pour folie, à la suite d'un procès pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Isabella Marie Swan. Il serait selon les autorités judiciaires, dans le secteur de Seattle. La police a effectivement envisagé qu'il aurait l'envie de finir ce qu'il n'a pas réussi à commettre, c'est à dire tuer Melle Swan, mais cette jeune fille est actuellement introuvable, la police ne peut donc la protéger._

_- Oh la vache ! Cette pauvre fille doit être en train de se cacher, c'est sûr ! S'écria Emmet._

_- C'est un ancien patient de votre père voilà pourquoi il voulait qu'on regarde ! C'est lui qui l'a déclaré fou._

_- Merde ! Et si il voulait pas retrouver cette Isabella mais..._

_Edward laissa sa phrase en suspend._

_- On est même pas sûr qu'il est à Seattle, il pourrait être n'importe où que personne ne le saurait ! Ils sont vraiment nazes questions sécurité, c'est pas possible ! Cracha l'aîné Cullen._

_- Calme toi, Emmett, gronda gentimment Esmée._

_- Je sais que ce que je vais dire va jeter un froid mais on l'a tous deviné... Si il voulait pas cette fille mais se venger de papa, il l'avait bien dit avant qu'on l'emmène, qu'il préfèrait la prison plutôt qu'un trou de fou... Et si il s'en prenait à Alice ? Elle est dans la même ville que l'asile de ce détraqué ! Putain..._

_- Il faut la prévenir tout de suite au cas où elle est pas vu les infos._

_- Je m'en charge, décida Esmée et cette dernière partit téléphoner précipitamment à côté._

_- J'arrive pas à croire que ce salaud ce soit barré ! _

_- Moi aussi Edward, j'ai du mal à y croire..._

_Sonnerie de portable_

_..._

_- Allo ? _

_- Salut Emmett, c'est Mario. J'ai du boulot pour toi._

_- Vas-y annonce._

_- Demain matin tu dois être a Seattle pour protéger Swan de Connor, c'est du 24/24. Tu peux pas refuser, surtout vu ce que la mère nous a payé._

_- Demain ? S'écria Emmett._

_- Oui, demain, allez Emmett, c'te gosse doit être pétrifié sans personne avec elle, motive toi et c'est jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_BIP BIP BIP_

_- Il m'énerve vraiment quand il me raccroche à la gueule Mario !_

_Mario était le boss de la boite de garde du corps dans laquelle Emmett travaillait, c'était risqué mais bien payé._

_- Il voulait quoi ? Demanda Edward._

_- Je pars demain matin protéger la fille poursuivie des infos, asséna-t-il._

_- Quoi ? Non, tu peux pas partir maintenant alors que c'est peut-être après nous qu'il en veut !_

_- Désolé Ed', mais sinon je suis viré !_

_- Putain !_

_Edward partit brusquement dehors et partit faire un tour, trop énervé pour se calmer._

_- Maman ? _

_- Oui, chéri ? _

_- Je dois partir demain._

_- Je m'en doutais qu'il allait t'appeler, tu sais qu'on dit que t'es le meilleur, c'est pas étonnant, dit elle avec un sourire triste._

_- Je suis désolé de vous laisser seuls, mais j'espère que je serais là à Noël._

_- Tu sais mon instinct me dit que si elle a besoin d'un garde du corps, c'est que la personne qui l'a fait engagé sait qu'elle est seule ou n'a pas confiance en son entourage..._

_- C'est sa mère qui m'a fait engagé, pourtant elle est majeur._

_- Cela n'empêche, alors c'est ça mère qui pense qu'elle est seule ou qui n'a pas confiance en l'entourag de sa fille. N'oublie pas qu'elle doit être morte de peur, on ne connait rien de cette histoire, tu sais bien que ton père ne peut en parler, c'est confidentiel. Soit chaleureux avec elle et si à Noël, il n'est pas arrêté et bien ce n'est pas grave... tu resteras avec elle et tu nous donneras nos cadeaux avant._

_- Ouai 'mam, t'inquiète je vais pas la terroriser._

_Malgré le fait qu'elle ne dise rien, Esmée avait peur pour son fils, le métier de garde du coprs aux particuliers était toujours risqué encore plus avec des fous comme Connor._

_- Attend ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de parler de Noël avec elle, fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout cette misère allait se régler avant Noël et fait en sorte de la faire rire, de lui faire oublier cette homme._

_Emmett partit avec un sourire de remerciement pour sa mère et alla préparer ses affaires._

_Edward revint dans l'entrée lorsque sa mère parlait à Emmett, et elle avait raison, cette fille devait être morte de peur seule dans son coin. Il vit son frère monter les escaliers et il partit voir sa mère._

_- T'as appelé Alice ? _

_- Oui, oui, je lui ai dit de revenir à la maison en lui expliquant tout. Elle part demain matin._

_- Ah c'est cool ! S'exclama-t-il totalement soulagé. _

_Il reprit douloureusement :_

_-Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est qu'il s'en prenne à vous, je n'ai plus que vous depuis..., sa gorge se noua, se serait vraiment trop dur si l'un d'entre vous était, enfin, t'as compris..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, j'ai compris et tu sais bien qu'elle aimerait que tu profites de tout ce qui peut t'arriver. Ne t'enfermes pas ici... Et aucun de nous ne partira, je te le promets._

_Mais tout le monde sait qu'une promesse peut se briser en un clin d'oeil._

_- Je sais mais c'est vraiment trop dur._

_Emmett partit aux aurores, et roula jusqu'à Seattle par la 101. _

_Il arriva dans la 19ème avenue Est et chercha le numéro 93, monta au cinquième étage._

_Il frappa doucement et une jeune femme brune habillée d'un jean et d'un sweat turquoise lui ouvrit la porte. Elle avait un air maladif, les yeux rougis, le teint pâle et les cheveux emmêlés. Mais sa mère lui avait dit, elle avait besoin de réconfort alors il étira un immense sourire._

_- Bonjour Mr Cullen, dit-elle platement alors qu'un Indien s'agitait derrière elle._

_- Bonjour Melle Swan !_

_

* * *

_

Allez maintenant le but c'est faire exploser ma boite mail ! On vise les 50/60 ? C'est largement faisable vu le nombre de gens qui lisent ma fics ( Merci les stats de ) **;D**

Puis ça motive toujours pour écrire plus vite et satisfaire votre curiosité **=D**

**Jlv**


	5. Tu m'a manqué

**Alors, je sais pas vous mais moi j'en ai trop marre du truc de fanfiction, pour mettre en page les chapitres c'est vraiment trop pourri et ça bug, ça m'énerve ! Bon j'espère quand même que vous allez apprécier !**

**Jlv**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4 :**

POV Bella :

Demain, c'est le réveillon de Noël, et ils n'ont toujours pas attrapé Phil. Je ne dis rien à Emmett mais je suis morte de peur.

Je l'imagine sans arrêt débarquer d'un coup dans mon salon et me faire revivre un cauchemar. Je me demande comment ça va se passer pour Noël. J'ai pas envie d'être celle qui prive Emmett de sa famille à Noël. Je vais aller lui parler. Il est dans le salon, quand j'arrive, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant le tableau qui s'offre à moi, Emmett est à genoux en train de se dépatouiller avec le scotch qui doit être en train de l'agresser pour pas se faire coller sur les petites étiquettes de prénoms sur les cadeaux. C'est mignon...

- Emmett ?

Il se retourne avec le scotch qui pend au bouts de ses doigts. Nan, rectification, c'est _vraiment _trop mignon.

- Yep, Bell's ?

- Euh, je voulais savoir... enfin je me demandais... pour savoir quoi... enfin-

- Bella...

Non, je voulais vraiment pas le priver de Noël avec sa famille.

- C'était juste pour te dire que demain je ferais le réveillon avec mon père, Billy et tout et tout... Donc tu peux passer un Noël tranquille avec ta famille, dis-je avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

- Mais non Bella ! C'est du 24/24 alors je vais pas te laisser toute seule !

- T'inquiète pas, c'est juste un soirée. Tu reviens après et puis voilà. Toute façon je serais pas toute seule, ce sera chez mon père et il est policier tu sais, il me défendra si besoin est...

- J'aime pas ça Bella, je dois être la _tout le temps_, sans exception !

- Allez pour me faire plaisir, tu vas te faire plaisir en y allant, fis-je avec mes yeux de cocker.

- Ah nan, Bell's, t'as pas le droit de me faire cette tête ! Soupira-t-il avant d'abdiquer. Je te préviens, je resterai pas longtemps. On va dire que à minuit, on est tout les deux ici, ok ? Et tu te fais ramener par ton père ou ton crétin. Toutes façons, je reviendrais sûrement en avance.

J'éclatais de rire à l'entente du surnom de Jacob et j'aquiescais.

* * *

- Allo Jacob ? C'est moi, Bella.

- Ah, euh Bella, hum, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste te dire que t'as une demi heure maxi pour te ramener.

- Et pour quoi fai-

Bip Bip Bip

J'avais préféré abréger la conversation, j'avais entendu une fille derrière, sûrement Leah. Et leur souffle hachés qui me laissait imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient, et ça, ça faisait trop mal.

Il était arrivé en dix minutes. J'ouvris la porte, sans lui dire bonjour, je lui fourrais dans les bras les cadeaux pour nos pères, et claquai la porte.

Je ne comptais pas aller avec mon père ce soir, pour le réveillon. J'allais rester là tranquillement. Mais ça bien sûr, Emmett ne le saurais pas.

J'avais passé l'après-midi à faire croire à Emmett que je me préparais pour ce soir. J'étais restée plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain, puis longtemps dans ma chambre pour choisir ma pseudo tenue.

Emmett, lui, avait sortit un jean noir et une chemise blanche, il était plutôt sexy, je dois l'avouer.

Emmett avait décidé qu'on partirait ensemble et c'est comme ça qu'on c'était retrouvé côte à côte dans nos voitures à un feu rouge. Il tournait à gauche moi à droite, il me fit un dernier coucou de la main et partit vers Forks. J'eu un pincement au coeur au moment où sa voiture s'était éloignée.

J'étais seule à nouveau. Je fis demi-tour et repartit vers l'appartement.

* * *

J'allais faire quelque chose que je ne m'autorisais qu'une fois par an, pour que ça conserve son caractère spécial.

J'avais fait les courses, avait acheté comme si une tribu entière allait venir manger.

Chips, gâteaux, bonbons... Tout y était passé.

Et maintenant, j'étais tranquillement sur mon canapé avec plein de bols autour de moi et je zappais les chaînes. Toutes les émissions était faites pour les gens seuls le soir du réveillon, des émissions de best-of, de musique... j'avais le choix.

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures, mes yeux commençait à se fermer tout seul. Je rangeais tout les bols, remettait tout dans les sachets.

Il ne fallait pas qu'Emmett se doute que j'étais restée ici. Je rangeais le dernier sachet et me dirigeait tranquillement vers ma chambre, dans le noir.

Un bruit de serrure me fit stopper tout mouvement, je ne respirais même plus. Je n'osais même pas me retourner alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur me prenait et que mes mains étaient déjà moites.

Je priais pour que ce soit Emmett et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir excessivement lentement. Sans me retourner, ma tête pivota tout doucement et je vis une forme humaine dans la pénombre près de la cuisine, à quelques mètres de moi. Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas vu ?

Je me retournai entièrement et commençai à marcher à reculons à une vitesse d'escargot vers ma chambre.

- Tututu, Bella... Tu sais bien que je t'ai vu.

Je n'arrivais pas à avancer plus vite et lui il ne bougeait même pas.

- Tu te rends compte ma Bella, ça fait depuis tes 17 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus. J'ai du te manquer, non ? En tout cas toi, tu m'as manqué... Je vous ai vus tout à l'heure, tout les deux et j'ai vu surtout quand tu es revenue seule, avoue que tu voulais que je vienne... Il parlait tout bas, d'une voix trainante.

Au moment où il se remit à avancer, mon cerveau se remit en marche et je me précipitais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas eut le temps de fermer la porte que je me pris les pieds dans une boite par terre, qui pourtant n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

Je tombais en avant, ma tête heurta l'angle de ma table de chevet, sous le choc, les _Hauts-de-Hurlevent _tombèrent sur mon dos alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

POV Emmett :

Après un dernier petit signe de la main de ma voiture, je partais vers Forks. Je m'en voulais vraiment de la laisser seule, mais elle m'avait eu avec son air de cocker. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne resterais pas longtemps, je n'aimais pas la savoir dans la nature sans moi.

Je m'étais vraiment attaché à cette fille, elle essayait de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait peur, de faire comme si tout était normal.

On avait décidé de rejoindre nos familles assez tôt vu la distance qui séparait Seattle de Forks, elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec son père au moins.

Je roulais vite, vraiment, mais il n'y avait strictement personne à cette heure-ci. L'heure et demi que dura mon trajet, je ressassais la semaine passée avec Bella, pas mal de bon souvenir en fait.

Lorsque je me garais, ils m'attendaient tous sur le perron de la villa blanche. Alice me sauta dans les bras à peine la portière fermée. Même si ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle allait bien, ça faisait plaisir de voir cette petite pile électrique !

Je les serraient tous dans mes bras, Edward souriait, il avait du me pardonné d'être partit.

Comme d'habitude, le repas de ma mère était excellent. Ils me posaient tous des questions sur cette semaine, ça allait de ma mère qui demandait si j'étais bien nourrit à ma soeur qui demandait si Bella tenait le coup.

Quand on en était venus aux cadeaux, j'ai bien cru qu'Alice allait m'étouffer en me serrant dans ses bras tellement elle était contente. Edward n'avait rien dit de spécial mais je voyais bien qu'il crevait d'envie de se lever et d'aller choisir un morceau de piano. Ma mère fut un peu comme un Alice bis, et manqua elle aussi de m'étouffer alors que mon père me remerciait pour les futurs moments intimes que je lui offrait avec maman.

J'avais promis de ne pas tarder, il était 22 heures 30 et j'étais dans ma voiture. Je me sentais vraiment trop mal, de l'avoir laissée maintenant. Je voulais rentrer au plus vite, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, alors j'appuyais sur le champignon.

Je montais les marches quatres à quatres et entrait dans l'appartement. Tout semblait normal mais je décidais d'aller dans la chambre de Bella pour vérifier.

La lumière du couloir éclaira légèrement la chambre, je vis Bella dans son lit, endormie.

Au moment où j'allais refermer la porte, une chose me parut étrange. Il y avait un livre par terre et la table de chevet était de travers.

Bella qui vénèrait les livres autant que moi la nourriture de ma mère n'aurait _jamais_ laissé un livre par terre, et la maniaque en elle, n'aurait pas laissé la table de chevet de travers. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle de travers ?

Je rentrais dans la pièce, m'approchais doucement de Bella et je vis une tache sombre au niveau de son oreiller.

Je commençai à paniquer et soulevai la couette.

Bella était sur le ventre mais du sang s'écoulait au niveau de ses bras et de sa tête. Je la retournai, elle ne se réveillait même pas et les blessures avait l'air superficielles.

Je faisais tout pour rester calme mais je m'en voulais beaucoup trop. Je l'amenais dans la salle de bain et nettoyais toutes ses coupures.

- Bella ? Allez Bella, il faut que tu te réveilles ! Je sais que t'es pas morte, tu respires, allez, parle !

Je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler mais rien à faire. Ce taré était venu, et il avait fait une mise en scène en la remettant dans son lit !

Il fallait que j'appelle Carlisle.

Après mon coup de téléphone, je revenais dans la salle de bain, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Allez, Bella, réveilles-toi, s'il te plait ! T'inquiète pas, mon père va arriver, tu vas voir c'est un magicien mais si tu pouvais te réveiller, je te jure qu'il serait content.

Rien. Je lui avais fait une espèce de bandage autour de la tête mais ce n'était pas profond, la tête saigne toujours plus que le reste du corps. Je l'avais aussi bardé de pansement sur chacune des coupures.

Ce qui m'inquiètait c'était surtout qu'elle était inconsciente.

Connor l'avait tailladée, avec un petit couteau probablement, et uniquement sur son bras gauche. Je prenais son bras entre mes doigts et le tournait dans plusieurs sens, jusqu'a ce que je réalise ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il l'avait marquée ! Tout les pansements que je lui avais mit formait une petite phrase : _Tu m'as manqué._

J'avais envie de hurler et d'aller le tuer. L'inscription était aussi large que possible pour rester lisible et prenais toute la longueur de son bras.

Je restais avec Bella en attendant mon père et je continuais de lui parler, en vain.

* * *

**Tadaaaam ! Alors que va-t-il se passer avec The méchant Phil de retour ? =D**

**Faite exploser ma boite mail comme la dernière fois même mieux ! Ca m'avait fait trop plaisir ! *_***

**Jlv**


	6. Squatte, squatte, squatte moi !

**Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

POV Bella :

J'ouvris les yeux brutalement. Lorsque ceux-ci s'habituèrent à la pénombre, je distinguai la porte et me rendis compte que ce n'était pas ma chambre. Le lit n'était pas situé comme d'habitude, ni la porte, ou bien tout les autres objets que je parvenais à distinguer.

La panique me submergea en une fraction de seconde et je sentis mon cœur cogner fort contre ma poitrine.

Mais où diable étais-je ?

Puis la soirée me revint en mémoire et j'eus soudain peur d'être chez Phil ou quelque chose du même goût.

Je me dépêtrais dans les draps et cherchait une lampe à tâtons dans l'obscurité qui m'enveloppait.

J'en trouvais une, et je pus enfin voir la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Une chambre excessivement spacieuse, plutôt spartiate. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Phil, et je commençais à avoir vague espoir de ne pas être chez lui, mais au cas où, il valait mieux être prudente. Je restais quelques temps dans le lit puis le soleil commença à se lever.

Je sortis du lit et avançais sans bruit vers la porte.

Je me retournais une dernière fois, histoire de vérifier que personne n'était dans mon dos prêt à me zigouiller et je vis le soleil se lever sur la forêt à travers la baie vitrée.

Au moins je savais quel moment de la journée nous étions. Je sortis de la chambre et tombai sur un couloir ouvert qui donnait vu sur l'étage du dessous et surtout sur le salon.

De là-haut, j'aperçus Emmett et plusieurs personnes assissent sur un grand canapé d'angle blanc.

J'étais tellement soulagée d'être chez lui que je ne pus m'empêcher de crier son nom.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et le visage d'Emmett se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- Allez, viens Bells. Faut que je te présente et que... je t'explique je suppose.

- J'arrive.

Je descendis plutôt gênée, c'étaient tous des inconnus pour moi, excepté Emmett bien sûr.

Ils me dirent tous leur noms un par un. Il y avait Esmée, elle avait l'air très chaleureuse, son sourire était confiant.

Puis Alice, elle, me prit au dépourvu en me serrant dans ses bras toute sourire. J'étais de plus en plus gênée.

Vraiment.

Puis un dénommé Jasper qui lui ne s'approcha pas trop, me serra juste la main, peut-être que je lui faisais peur ? Mouai, ça m'étonnerait.

Le suivant Carlisle me sembla très posé, il me rassurait.

Puis, il y a eut Edward. Je le dévisageais quelques secondes, et me souvint que j'avais tout bonnement failli l'écraser. Pas tous si inconnu finalement...

Arghh, je me sentais trop mal, j'avais été à deux doigts de le tuer et maintenant j'étais aux côtés de sa famille. Je le saluai avec un petit sourire désolé. Il me fit un petit sourire - carrément sexy - lui aussi.

Nous étions tous sur le canapé, j'attendais qu'Emmett daigne enfin ouvrir sa grande bouche et qu'il brise l'énorme banquise qui n'allait pas tarder à s'installer.

- Bells, tu te souviens d'hier ?

- A peu près oui...

- Quand je suis rentré, je t'ai trouvée dans ton lit, tu avais la tête qui saignait...

- Tu m'as amené ici pour si peu ? Tu sais très bien que je suis super maladroite pourtant, dis je en rigolant légèrement, étrangement je ne souhaitais pas qu'il sache pour Phil.

- Bella... me prend pas pour un idiot... Je sais très bien qu'il y avait Phil.

Oups...

- Comment tu sais ça ? Déclarais-je un peu rudement.

- A moins qu'il n'y ait d'autres psychopates après toi, je... regarde ton bras gauche Bells, murmura-t-il tout doucement.

Il m'inquiètait vraiment mais je soulevai tout de même la manche de mon haut de pijama - je remarquai enfin que ce n'était même pas le mien -, au début, je ne vis que les nombreuses coupures. Ca ne m'étonnait pas de Phil, il aimait marquer ce qu'il considére comme son territoire.

Puis Emmett me fit tourner mon bras, je ne compris pas tout de suite.

J'étais sur le fauteuil et tous sauf Emmett et Carlisle était dans mon dos, cherchant à comprendre mon bras. Puis d'un coup Edward s'exclama :

- Oh putain ! Le malade !

- Ouai, t'as vu... incroyable, répondit Emmett.

- Quoi ? Mais quoi, dites moi bordel ! M'écriai-je.

Edward se pencha sur moi, sa tête dans mon coup et son souffle me rafraichissant la gorge me fit frissoner.

Il toucha le haut de mon bras et forma des lettres avec son index, puis il me murmura " tu m'as manqué".

Phil avait écrit ça sur mon bras. J'étais sous le choc. Je fixais mon bras, encore et encore...

- Bells ?

- Hum ?

- T'es pas vraiment sortie hier, hein ?

Je secouai lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Bordel Bells ! S'écria-t-il. T'aurais pas du faire ça ! Il faut toujours quelqu'un avec toi, tu le sais pourtant, hein... Sa voix s'était radoucie mais son ton restait sans appel.

Les larmes débordèrent malgré moi, j'avais fait une grosse connerie. Maintenant qu'il m'avait retrouvée, je ne pouvais même plus retourner chez moi.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé...

Je répétais ça tel une litanie sans fin dans les bras d'Emmett qui me berçait comme la dernière fois. Et lui il me répondait que ça allait s'arranger, mais j'y croyais pas... ou plus.

Je sortais du cocon de ses bras et m'adressait aux autres qui s'étaient légèrement éloignés.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais juste pas-pas gâcher votre Noël et que Emmett puisse venir vous voir tranquillement.

- Bella, enfin ! Tu aurais été la bienvenue ! S'exclama Esmée.

Je la remerciait d'un sourire puis je regardais Alice, à peu près ma taille, ses cheveux coupés en pointe semblait vouloir s'échapper du crane de la propriétaire et partaient dans tout les sens. Elle souriait légèrement. Emmett m'avait dit que c'était la pile électrique de la famille, toujours à s'activer.

Alice s'en retourna à l'étage et au milieu de l'escalier elle s'arrêta et me demanda :

- Alors Bella, tu viens ?

Je la suivis donc à l'étage.

- Tu as eu la chambre d'ami mais bon maintenant ça va être ta chambre réellement je pense, ma mère t'aime bien, elle t'admire aussi. A gauche, c'est ma chambre, enfin quand je viens ici. A droite, Emmett. Au fond du couloir, mes parents, et à l'autre bout du couloir, Edward.

Elle avait le chic d'être direct et tout ça en souriant.

- Et sinon, Jasper... c'est ton... copain ?

- Oui, chasse gardé, me fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil, par contre Edward si tu veux...

Je rougis rien qu'à l'idée, il était parfaitement mon genre physiquement, un peu marginal avec ses cheveux cuivre et ses yeux verts mais bon... j'avais d'autres choses à penser.

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence, non, je ne voulais pas d'Edward.

- Non, tu sais, en ce moment j'ai pas envie de quoique ce soit qui a un pénis, fis-je en rigolant, mais toutes façons je vois pas pourquoi tu penses que ton frère et moi, ça pourrait coller.

- J'ai le nez, je suis toujours très douée dans ce genre de truc !

- Et bien, on verra mais cette fois je pense que ton nez va se prendre une vitre...

On continuait tranquillement de rigoler alors qu'elle me faisait entrer dans sa chambre. C'était tellement facile de lui parler. Elle mettait en confiance et à l'aise.

- Tu sais, si tu veux réellement tenter quelque chose avec mon frère, soit prudente, il est très renfermé ces temps-ci...

Avais-je dit la moindre chose sur une possible tentative ? De toute façon, je devais être au moins autant renfermée que son frère alors pas de problème.

- T'inquète pas, il y aura jamais rien je te dis !

- Si tu veux mon avis, j'y crois pas trop... Sinon, je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse retourner à ton appart' tout de suite, le risque est trop grand qu'il soit là, qu'il nous suive ou quoi que ce soit et si on appelle la police pour leur dire qu'il est là, tout ce saura, ils risquent de faire virer mon frère pour t'avoir laisser sans surveillance, alors c'est un peu compliqué...

- Je ne comptais rien dire du tout, compte sur moi.

- Cool. Merci ! Donc prête pour une virée shopping ? S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Une virée shopping ?

- Oui, tu n'as aucun vêtement et même si on fait la même taille, il te faut bien tes propres fringues et comme je te l'ai dit, on retourne pas à ton appart donc... t'as pas vraiment le choix !

- Pour deux raisons, je peux pas : petit un, j'ai pas d'argent ni rien, petit deux, je déteste ça !

- Alors pour deux bonnes raisons : petit un, Emmett a quand même eu l'intelligence de prendre ton sac à main hier même si il n'a pas pensé à rien d'autre et petit deux, avec moi tu vas aimer, fit-elle en riant, bon allez go ! Et on discute pas, les garçons sont prévenus, ont en parlés tout à l'heure et ils viennent avec nous. Vite change toi et hop hop hop !

Elle me tendit un slim, un sweat et mes converses sur le rythme de son " hop hop hop" et c'est ce jour-là que je compris qu'on ne disait jamais non à Alice.

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez moi vos avis, je brûle des les lire !! =D**

**Dites moi si vous voulez un point de vue Edward ou Bella au prochain chapitre, je ferai selon la majorité ! **

**Merci encore à ceux qui prennent quelques secondes pour reveiwer, ça me fait plaisir !**

**Jlv**


	7. Le saule pleureur

**Voilààà ! Il est plus long que les autres !! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont reviewer !**

**Ce serait bien que ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et favoris et tout prenne quelques secondes pour me reviewer, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !**

**Il faudrait que vous écoutiez Jeune et con de Damien Saez, ça aide vraiment pour ce point de vue ! Et ensuite il y a une autre chanson à la fin et il faudrait l'écouter aussi !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 :

**POV Edward :**

Encore un jour. Un jour de plus avec cette boule au ventre.

Un jour de plus où une voix dans ma tête me criera à quel point je devrais être mort, à quel point, je ne suis qu'une pourriture de plus dans ce monde.

Encore un jour à voir tout leur regard, eux qui ne disent rien, mais pensent bien trop fort.

Eux qui me soutiennent mais que je répugne.

Comment pourrais-je leur en tenir compte, je me hais, ne me supporte plus. Je hais mon reflet. Je ne compte plus les miroirs que j'ai brisé. Et inlassablement, ma mère en remet un nouveau, poursuit sa routine, fait comme si tout allait bien, alors que ce n'est pas vrai.

Depuis près de un an, je vis cloîtré et à part pour faire mes jogging, je ne sors plus.

Les gens ne m'intéresse pas et j'ai l'impression que même les inconnus me jugent.

J'ai peur, peur d'être rejeté, jugé pour ce que j'ai fait, pour ce que_ j'étais._

Je me sens mal. Des regrets m'assaillent sans arrêt et si je n'avais pas commencer ce jour-là ? Si ce jour-là, je n'avais pas voulu frimer ?

_Elle_ serait toujours là.

On serait toujours en train de s'aimer, de faire l'amour dans ma chambre, de refaire le monde.

Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied, à trouver quelque chose qui vaille la peine que je me lève le matin.

Je n'arrivais pas jusqu'a ce que je frôle la mort.

Vous allez vous dire, que je me suis rendu compte que la vie méritait d'être vécu et tout le baratin qui accompagne généralement un accident de ce genre, mais non.

Il y a juste une question qui m'obsède jour et nuit depuis :

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Envie de savoir de ce genre de question qui une fois posée, vous font tourner en rond jusqu'a ce que vous ayez la réponse.

J'avais aucun moyen de savoir bien sûr et il fallait que je me fasse violence pour pas me demander car je savais que je ne saurais jamais !

Puis Emmett a ramené une fille en pleine de nuit avec mon père et je l'ai reconnu. J'étais tellement content ! J'allais pouvoir lui poser c'te foutu question, peu importe comment elle le prendrait, il fallait que je sache.

Alors j'ai été voir mon père et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait. Il m'a dit qu'elle venait de se rendormir en voiture après s'être réveillée du malaise.

Il m'a aussi dit que c'était ce malade dont tout le monde parlait en ce moment, qui l'avait blessée.

Je me suis retourné, je l'ai observé et j'ai fait le lien avec son prénom. La Isabella Swan poursuivie par un détraqué et la Bella en larmes que j'avais conduit à un café.

Ils l'ont monté à l'étage dans la chambre d'amis.

Tout ce que je me suis dit à cet instant, c'était que le destin existait vraiment. J'y avais toujours un peu cru et là, ça me confortait dans mon idée.

Franchement, combien de chance pour que Bella et Isabella soit les mêmes ? Pour que cette fille se retrouve chez moi, après m'avoir infligé une torture mentale ?

Toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance, elle était ici maintenant. Et pour la première fois depuis un an, je savais que j'aurais envie de me lever le lendemain matin.

* * *

Toute la famille s'est lévé très tôt ce matin et Bella aussi, à peine le soleil est-il levé qu'elle l'est aussi. Avant qu'elle arrive, on se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire. Esmée a décidé qu'elle allait rester ici, tout le monde est d'accord. On ne peut pas appeler la police ou Emmett perd son emploi, Alice a dit qu'elle allait se charger de lui en parler. Parce que qui sait, peut-être que Bella veut prévenir les gens qu'il n'est pas loin.

Une fois qu'elle est descendu, Emmett ne perd pas de temps.

- Bells tu te souviens d'hier ?

C'est mignon Bells mais je préfère Bella...

- A peu près oui...

- Quand je suis rentré, je t'ai trouvée dans ton lit, tu avais la tête qui saignait...

- Tu m'as amené ici pour si peu ? Tu sais très bien que je suis super maladroite pourtant...

- Bella... me prend pas pour un idiot... Je sais très bien qu'il y avait Phil.

Pourquoi elle veut pas qu'on sache ça ? Elle est étrange cette fille si vous voulez mon avis... elle cache des trucs, c'est évident.

- A moins qu'il n'y ait d'autres psychopates après toi, je... regarde ton bras gauche Bells.

J'ai rarement vu mon frère comme ça, aussi calme et... doux.

Alice, ma mère et moi, on se lève derrière le fauteuil de Bella. Emmett nous a pas parlé de ce truc. Elle soulève son haut doucement et on voit toutes ses coupures. Emmett lui retourne le bras dans un sens précis, apparement y a quelque chose à comprendre... ah oui... Oh...

- Oh putain ! Le malade !

- Ouai, t'as vu... incroyable.

- Quoi ? Mais quoi, dites moi bordel !

Bon ben je vais lui montrer, elles n'ont pas l'air de comprendre.

Je me penche sur elle, elle sent bon, tiens...

Je trace les lettres et je lui murmure : _Tu m'as manqué._

Elle a l'air sous le choc et franchement je la comprends, il l'a marqué de la manière la plus irreversible, les cicatrices mettront du temps à partir c'est sûr.

- Bells ?

- Hum ?

- T'es pas vraiment sortie hier, hein ?

Elle nous avoue ce qu'on avait deviné en secouant négativement la tête.

- Bordel Bells ! T'aurais pas du faire ça ! Il faut toujours quelqu'un avec toi, tu le sais pourtant, hein...

Je vous jure qu'on voit très rarement mon frère ainsi, il a vraiment l'air touché par Bella.

Je préfère m'éloigner, je sens que ce moment va devenir trop intime, et j'aime pas ça. Je vais me sentir de trop. D'ailleurs, on fait tous pareil. On apprendra à connaitre Bella mais pour l'instant il n'y à qu'Emmett qui puisse l'aider.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... Répète-t-elle sans fin.

Ils parlent tout bas, on ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent et ils sont dans leur petite bulle, j'ai l'impression de _nous _revoir, Emmett qui la berce et elle qui pleure dans ses bras.

Il faut que je m'éloigne encore. Je ne veux pas voir ça, car c'est le reflet de ce que j'étais il y a quelques temps et de ce que je ne serais plus jamais.

Elle semble aussi déterminé qu'_elle_ et elle se lève pour nous parler, le même genre d'air sur le visage.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais juste pas-pas gâcher votre Noël et que Emmett puisse venir vous voir tranquillement... Et j'avais pas le courage d'aller avec mon père, y aurait eu...

- Le crétin, répond Emmett à sa place.

Elle aquiesce et esquisse un sourire.

Ensuite Alice l'appelle, elle va lui parler de shopping, la mettre en confiance comme seule ma soeur peut le faire.

Alice nous manque à tous depuis qu'elle est partit à Port Angeles mais elle est épanouie alors je suppose qu'on doit tous être heureux pour elle, hein ?

J'avoue que j'ai du mal, j'aime pas être hypocrite. Généralement peu importe mon ressenti, on peut le voir sur mon visage, je ne fais pas d'efforts pour masquer quoi que ce soit.

Emmett nous a dit qu'il n'a aucune fringue pour elle, dans sa grande intelligence il n'a prit que son sac à main et franchement c'est déjà ça...

Alors c'est shopping pour elles et Emmett les accompagnent évidemment ainsi que Jasper. Lui, il ne quitte pas Lily, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour lui mais on dirait qu'il est drogué à elle. Elle est sa dose de Lilycaïne.

Ils voulaient tous que je vienne faire du shopping avec eux, mais je ne vais pas dehors, je ne veux pas voir les gens.

Je suis bien mieux ici à m'appitoyer sur ma misérable vie. Oui je sais, c'est pitoyable.

Je vais dans mon endroit. Personne ne connait ce lieu. Il faut marcher un tout petit peu et sortit du sentier alors personne n'y va jamais.

Ce n'est qu'un arbre. Un immense saule pleureur en fait et j'ai l'impression que ses longues branches me protègent de tout. Je sais que quand je vais dessous, personne ne me trouvera, il faut dire que les les branches très basses me cachent très bien. Et j'ai dans l'illusion et l'espoir que personne d'autre n'y est jamais allé et cette idée me plaît. Que je puisse pour une fois faire ou trouver quelque chose d'unique et qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

Et je reste assis là, à penser à tout et rien, des heures peut-être.

Je les entends rentrer d'ici, en même temps la Jeep d'Emmett, c'est pas le plus discret des véhicules.

Je rentre à la maison, histoire de voir à quel point Bella à été impuissante face à la tornade Alice dans les magasins.

Sur le perrons, je me stoppe, plutôt surprit. Bella n'a que trois sacs.

Oui, oui, vous vous dites _que _trois sacs, je suis fou, c'est déjà bien assez. Mais quand on associe Alice plus shopping dans la même phrase, tout est relatif.

En fait, là Bella devrait être contente de n'avoir _que _trois sacs.

Les deux montent à l'étage histoire de tout ranger et je sais qu'Alice va s'enfermer avec Jasper dans sa chambre et va tout réessayer devant lui.

Je vois Bella du rez-de-chaussé, elle entrebaille sa porte de chambre, elle pose le sac près de la porte et referme. En voilà une qui n'est pas prête de tout réessayer.

Je la vois qui va vers le bout du couloir.

Je monte moi aussi à l'étage histoire de voir ce qu'elle va faire et je vois qu'elle vient de toquer à une porte. A _ma_ porte. Puis elle ouvre.

- NAN !

Elle se retourne d'un coup, j'ai du lui faire un peu peur.

- C'est ma chambre.

Elle se retourne dans l'embrasure puis elle ressort précipitamment et ferme la porte.

Je lui ai peut-être un peu fait peur.

- Oh-je-je suis désolé, je cherche la chambre de tes parents, Alice m'avait dit que c'était à un des bouts du couloir, mais j'ai du me... me tromper.

Elle a vraiment l'air désolé. Mouai. Ma chambre, c'est mon cocon. Je refuse qu'on entre dedans sans permission. Je refuse qu'on entre dedans tout court. J'ai déjà du mal à y aller moi-même l'esprit tranquille...

Bella me passe devant, elle s'excuse une dernière fois et rentre dans sa chambre.

J'ai failli oublier la question que je devais lui poser avec ce léger incident !

- Bella ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, vas-y...

Elle est en train de mettre un C.d dans le lecteur, elle vient probablement de l'acheter, c'est _Scarabée _de Vanessa Paradis, qui donne un air mélancolique à la pièce. Puis elle s'assoit sur son lit.

- Euh, je suis désolé, euh je voulais te parler aussi mal...

- C'est rien, t'inquiète.

- Je peux te demander un truc ?

En tailleur sur son lit, elle tient un coussin sur son torse qu'elle a l'air de serrer comme si c'était sa bouée de survie et moi je fais tâche en restant près de la porte. Alors je la ferme et m'avançe un tout petit peu.

- Tu peux t'assoir sur le lit si tu veux, c'est chez toi après tout...

- Non, non, c'est bon.

- Alors tu voulais quoi ? Elle parle d'un ton neutre mais je sens qu'elle est pressée que je parte. Je sens qu'elle va craquer.

- Depuis le petit, hum, incident on va dire, je me pose une petite question mais j'avoue qu'elle me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps... Pourquoi tu pleurais la dernière fois ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai vu que t'avais les yeux les rougis alors je me suis dit... je me suis dit, qu'est ce que fait une fille sur un chemin, l'air perdue et en pleurs ?

Elle relève la tête vers moi, un instant surprise, puis pose son menton sur le coussin et ses yeux se perdent dans le vide. Je m'approche un peu et je vois qu'elle pleure silencieusement. En fait, ça fait plutôt comme si les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rendent compte, aucun hoquètement, aucun gestes, juste rien.

Je voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Quand je vous disais que j'étais une pourriture, vous voyez ? Une question et je l'ai fait pleurer. Je me fais l'effet d'être un monstre.

Je sais pas comment on console quelqu'un. Je sais plus. Alors j'essaye de me rappeler comment je faisais avec _elle _quand elle me parlait de sa famille.

Je crois bien qu'elle aimait que je la prenne dans mes bras. Oui, c'est ça. Je veux pas voir cette fille pleurer, surtout pas à cause de moi, alors je me met en tailleur sur le lit en face d'elle, et je l'entoure de mes bras. Elle à l'air étonnée mais elle dit rien.

Peut-être qu'elle est en manque de calin et que c'est pour ça qu'elle dit rien.

Elle a sa tête sur mon épaule et ça me rappelle des souvenirs, des bons et des mauvais quand j'étais avec _elle._ N'empêche, exceptionnellement, je l'avoue, mais un calin, ça fait du bien, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle me console en même temps.

* * *

**Donc voilà !! **

**J'espère que vous me laisserez TOUS une petite trace de vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! Allez avec quelques secondes, vous faite une heureuse et votre B.A de la journée ! ;)**

**On devrait pouvoir monter haut les reviews si vous me mettez tous un ptit mot !! Même si c'est juste " cool", "oulala " ou " eurk " x) Même si ce dernier je préfère pas lol**

**Jlv**


	8. Le procès

**Mille excuses pour ses trois semaines sans postage ! C'est un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter ^^' Merci beaucoup à tout les reviewers vous êtes des anges =) 3**

*S_i__ l'on m'apprenait que la fin du monde est pour demain, je planterais quand même un pommier.* [ Martin Luther ]._

* * *

**POV Bella :**

La tête sur son épaule, mes larmes se tarirent peu à peu et moins d'une minute plus tard, je me mettais debout. Ça m'avait mis plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose finalement. Malin.

Un quelconque rapprochement aussi amical soit-il ne serait pas bon. Je n'étais pas fréquentable en ce moment.

Trop cassée, trop fragile, trop méfiante...

Il s'était levé presque aussi rapidement que moi, apparemment gêné.

- J'aurais pas du. Je suis désolé, me déclara-t-il piteusement.

- Nan, c'est rien t'inquiète, hum, enfin voilà quoi... Vous imaginez les moments où quand vous lancez une blague personne ne comprend et tout le monde se regarde ? Là, c'était pareil... grand moment de solitude.

- Je te laisse ranger tes affaires... bon à plus tard, dit-il en sortant rapidement.

- Ouai ok.

Je remontais les trois sacs sur le lit. A ce que j'avais entendu de Jasper et Emmett, seulement trois sacs, c'était un exploit avec Alice, mais elle a vite compris que je détestais être entretenue comme ça. De toute façon, elle en avait marre de se trimballer un boulet comme moi.

Des T-shirts, un jean, des sous-vêtement, deux vestes... Et tout en m'appropriant la nouvelle armoire - tout en me sentant comme une étrangère dans cette maison - je prenais le téléphone.

J'allais devoir appeler Charlie. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu pour Noël.

Bip Bip Bip

- Allo Papa ?

-...

- Oui... Attend, doucement, s'il te plait...

-... ...

- Je suis pas venue parce que je... bah je... je suis pas venue parce que je-je suis tombé malade au dernier moment et euh, je voulais pas vous empêcher de fêter Noël, tentais-je vainement.

-...

- A cause de Jacob ? Pas du tout, ça n'a rien à voir.

Là je ne mens qu'à moitié. Ou aux trois quarts plutôt.

-...

- Il t'a dit quoi ? Criais-je dans le téléphone.

-...

- Et bien non sache que, j'ai largué Jacob et que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a quitté pour une autre fille, c'est clair ? Je n'étais pas non plus trop désespérée pour venir parce que je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps pour une enflure comme ça et au fait tu peux très bien venir sonner chez moi, je n'y serais pas. Salut.

Moi qui croyait que j'allais pouvoir parler tranquillement, mon père pense juste que j'étais trop déprimée pour venir, que je ne voulais pas voir sa nouvelle copine Leah, parce que aux dernières nouvelles, c'est lui qui m'a largué. Pffff. Crétin de Jacob.

J'avais fini de ranger mes achats, je décidais donc d'aller au salon voir les Cullen.

- Hey Bells ! Viens faut qu'on te parle.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pour le soir de Noël, on se demandait comment il était entré... Il y a aucune trace d'effraction sur ta porte ni de coup. Juste rien. Comme si il avait les clés.

La scène repassait dans ma tête.

_Je rangeais le dernier sachet et me dirigeait tranquillement vers ma chambre, dans le noir. _

_Un bruit de serrure me fit stopper tout mouvement, je ne respirais même plus. _

- Oui, il avait les clés je crois, j'avais entendu ce bruit, c'est ce qui m'avait fait réagir d'ailleurs.

- T'as donné tes clés à quelqu'un, Bells ?

- Non, enfin Jacob les avaient, normal puisque on habitaient ensemble...

- Ils les a gardées ?

- Non, je suis sûre que non. Elles étaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine quand je suis rentrée l'après-midi où il est partit.

- C'est vraiment trop le bordel tout ça, déclara-t-il énervé.

Je préférais me taire. Je n'avais rien à dire qui puisse arranger les choses. Je me faisais l'effet d'un poids en trop sur cette famille.

Autant essayer de parler d'autre chose.

- Est-ce que t'es revenue que pour les fêtes Alice ?

Ils se regardèrent tous un peu gênés.

- Vous savez, je crois que Bella est là pour un moment, ils sont pas près de l'attraper alors autant la mettre au courant, non ? Demanda Alice aux autres.

- Vas-y, répondit Esmée.

- Bella... Il y a comme qui dirait un double risque dans cette maison, ou plutôt Connor nous en veut à tous. M'interrompt pas s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème.

- Quand il a tenté de te tuer, il y a 5 ans donc à tes... euh, 17 ans je crois - j'aquiscais vivement de la tête pour confirmer -, mon père était au procès.

Comme l'accusé n'avait jamais manifesté de crises de folies meurtrières comme celle-là avant, ils ont demandés un bilan psychologique. Ils l'ont demandé à mon père car il est chirurgien en neurologie et psychiatre très reconnu dans cet état. Mon père a procédé à son bilan et l'a déclaré avec des troubles comportementaux dangereux pour la société.

Comme tu le sais très bien, le juge la fait un interner jusqu'à nouvel ordre et au moment de partir, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, Connor a dit à mon père en hurlant dans la salle qu'il payerait car il préférait la prison plutôt que l'asile. Au début, ça ne nous à rien fait de particulier, mais mon père à décidé de nous mettre dans la confidence ce qui est totalement illégal, mais c'était pour notre sécurité.

Il nous à alors rapporté que Connor avait dit pendant le bilan psychologique qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'en prendre à lui ou il s'en prendrait à toute notre famille, qu'il nous retrouveraient partout où nous irions.

Le jour où il s'est échappé, je suis rentré ici pour deux raisons : L'asile se trouve dans la même ville que mon magasin, et toute la famille n'aimait pas me savoir seule là-bas. Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi on préfère que tu restes avec nous. En gros on est tous dans la même galère et plus on est, mieux on se défendra et mieux on _te _défendra.

Je restais médusée. Une énorme boule d'angoisse me monta au ventre. Je ne les connaissais pas bien mais ils faisaient tous partit de ceux qui vous mettent à l'aise et qui vous faisait sourire dès le début, et en voir un blessé ou mort...

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez aimez malgré la longueur plutôt courte ( mais comme on dit c'est la qualité pas la quantité qui compte, hein ? ;D )**

**Déjà merci aux futurs reviewers ^^**

**Jlv**


	9. Le réveillon

**Bonsoir ! Je poste ça rapidement ! J'espère que vous aimerez et me laisserezzz touuuuuuuuut plein de review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Jlv**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

*

**Point de vue : Bella**

*

_Je dormais et pourtant je voyais tout. J'entendais tout. J'étais à la fois en train de dormir et à la fois extérieure à tout cela._

_La porte s'ouvrit en même temps que mes yeux. Je me vis et me sentis me réveiller. Quelqu'un entrait, marchait sur la pointe des pieds._

_La forme continuait de se rapprocher et je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mes yeux s'agitaient de gauche à droite, l'homme se rapprochait à quelques centimètres de ma tête, il se penchait._

_- Bella... Ma jolie Bella... Ma Bella... Jolie Bella... soufflait-il telle une litanie sans fin._

_Je paniquais, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette homme, cette voix, tout cela m'effrayait._

_- Tututut ma jolie Bella... Ne panique pas, ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Ma voix ne la reconnais-tu pas ?_

_Lisait-il dans mes pensées ? _

_Je savais que je le connaissais mais son nom, son visage refusait de revenir dans mes souvenirs._

_Je m'agrippais au drap alors que je sentais sa main glisser sur ma joue, mon cou. Au niveau de mes seins, il eut soudain un couteau de cuisine, il continuait de faire descendre sa main selon un axe imaginaire, son couteau me cisaillait tout du long et pourtant je ne sentais qu'un effleurement pareil à un geste tendre, une caresse._

_Je commençais à hurler, comme un réflexe inutile pour quelque chose qui ne me faisait même pas souffrir._

Noooon ! Lâchez-moi !

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement, le dos redressé, trempée de sueur et ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée quelques secondes plus tard sur Alice.

- Bella ! Bella, ça va ?

- Je... J'ai fais un cauchemar ... c'est rien, t'inquiète !

J'entendais le reste de la famille s'agiter derrière la porte, se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

- Elle me dit que c'est bon, juste un cauchemar... Leur répétait Alice.

- Il faudra lui demander de quoi il était question, les cauchemars sont toujours des signes révélateurs de beaucoup de choses, et en cette période, on ne sait jamais, déclara Carlisle.

- Bella, on retournent se coucher, au moindre problème tu me réveilles, je suis juste à côté, oublis pas.

- Merci, mais je suis sûre que ça ira. Bonne nuit et désolé de vous avoir réveillés...

- C'est rien. Bonne fin de nuit Bella.

La porte se referma sans bruit et je retombais lourdement sur le dos.

Je savais qui c'était.

Il m'était revenu en mémoire. Phil.

Le rêve que je venais de faire n'était qu'une mélange de mes vrais souvenirs que je faisais souvent.

Il était quatre heures du matin et j'essayais de me rendormir en vain. Je descendis donc prendre à boire dans cuisine mais lorsque je passais dans le salon je remarquais une forme sur le canapé. Je m'approchais et remarquais Edward assis sur le canapé.

Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas, lui dis-je inutilement pour signaler ma présence.

Il m'avait sans doute entendu car il n'eut aucun sursaut.

- Oui, j'arrive pas à me rendormir...

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon, je finis rarement mes nuits autrement que comme toi tout à l'heure, m'avoua-t-il.

- Comment-ça se fait ? Désolé, c'est trop indiscret. Je vais à la cuisine, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien de l'eau, s'il te plait.

Je revenais dans le salon avec nos verres, lui tendit le sien et m'asseyais en tailleur à ses côtés.

- Ma petite-amie est morte, il y a un an.

Je ne savais même pas quoi dire, je m'attendais à tout sauf ça. Il continua doucement.

- Je rêve souvent d'elle. C'était une femme magnifique, avec un sourire rayonnant et contagieux... On se connaissait depuis la primaire, on était inséparables, les meilleures amis du monde comme on disaient, puis à l'adolescence, on s'est perdus de vue, elle à déménagé. Ce n'est qu'à l'Université que je l'ai retrouvée, notre complicité est revenue tout de a finis par sortir ensemble mais apparemment je n'aurais pas du trop l'approcher, elle est morte à cause de moi. Je suis un assassin. Elle aurait mieux fait de partir quand je lui avais demandé...

Il avait ajouté la dernière phrase très bas, tellement que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir compris.

- Tu as l'air très amoureux d'elle.

- J'étais. J'étais très amoureux d'elle. Elle n'est plus là maintenant. Elle est partie. Loin de moi. De l'assassin que je suis.

- Excuse-moi.

- Non. C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter quand je parle d'elle et d'avant...

- C'est pas gênant tu sais, elle avait l'air géniale.

- Elle l'était. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout, ne se laissait jamais faire... Tu vois, je recommence !

Il m'avait dit ça en souriant. Un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu depuis ces trois derniers jours. Un magnifique sourire en coin qui semblait illuminé son visage si triste.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelait ?

- Emma.

- C'est beau, j'aime bien...

Nous nous plongions dans un silence apaisant et nous y restions jusqu'à 6 heures du matin, lorsque une porte nous sortit de nos songes. Carlisle apparut dans les escaliers suivit d'Esmée.

*

* * *

*

- Bonjour vous deux ! Vous êtes levés de bonne heure !

- Salut Pa' ! Euh oui, on s'est levé, y a quelques minutes avant vous...

Il ne souhaitait apparemment pas parler de notre matinée un peu spéciale, comme il voulait après tout.

Je ne croisais pas Edward de la journée car j'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à aider Esmée à préparer le repas du réveillon de ce soir.

Effectivement, ce soir c'était le passage à la nouvelle année et me sentant déjà comme un poids chez eux, j'essayais d'aider au mieux.

Je ne comptais pas fêter le réveillon avec eux. Je les laisseraient tranquillent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se soucier de moi.

Un bon livre sous ma couette et je pouvais rester tranquille ainsi pas mal de temps !

Vers 18 heures, alors que tout le monde était monté se préparer – sauf Esmée qui finissait – certains détails, je montais prendre un bain pour me relaxer. Je me rendis compte que cela faisait une heure que j'y étais lorsque Emmett toqua à ma porte en me demandant si j'étais prête.

- Prête pour quoi Emmett ?

- Comment ça prête pour quoi Bells ? Pour le réveillon évidemment ! La famille Denali est arrivée alors on attend plus que toi !

- Mais je ne viens pas !

Je lui ouvris la porte entourée de ma serviette et je vis son visage abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Bells, rassure moi, t'es pas sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne vais pas m'incruster à votre repas alors que je m'incruste déjà dans la maison depuis Noël.

- Et de un Bella, tu ne t'incrustes pas, on t'as ouvert notre porte car on t'apprécie et de deux, si tu ne viens pas par toi même... je vais chercher Alice. Ce qui veut dire - puisque dans tout les cas tu viens manger avec nous – que soit tu t'habilles toute seule et tu choisis de venir de plein gré, soit j'envoie une tornade dans ta chambre qui va jouer à la Barbie avec toi et te trainer sans pitié jusqu'en bas.

- Nan, mais vraiment Emmett, j'ai l'impression de faire tâche.

- Tâche ? Pfffff ! Je m'en vais avant d'entendre d'autres idioties. Dans dix minutes, tu es en bas. On ne commence pas sans toi !

- Puisque j'ai le choix...

J'allais prendre un simple jean et une chemise dans mon armoire puis je me maquillais très légèrement.

Je me sentais stressée et j'avais les mains moites. Il avait parlé d'invités, donc des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Et une Bella en présence d'inconnu, ne donnait jamais rien de bon !

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et je vis cinq personnes qui m'étaient étrangères. Je me présentais à chacune d'entre elles.

Il y avait le couple de meilleurs amis d'Esmée et Carlisle, Carmen et Eleazar et leur trois filles, Irina, Tanya et Kate.

Celle qui s'appelait Tanya je crois, me regardait hautainement en fronçant le nez comme si je puais. Sympathique l'accueil. Vraiment charmant.

Elle s'avança vers son autre sœur, Irina. Elles étaient dos à moi et je faisais mine d'écouter ce que disait Eleazar avec Carmen et Edward.

- Personne n'a prévenue cette fille que c'était un réveillon et pas une vieille fête d'ados moisie ? Regarde moi cette tête et ces fringues... Pitoyable !

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à baisser le ton et Edward avait également entendu.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Tanya ! Menaça-t-il. Personne ne t'as prévenue que quand on avait quelque chose d'aussi inutile à dire, il valait mieux se taire ?

Elle reprit soudainement une voix aguicheuse absolument écœurante.

- Voyons Eddy... Tu vas pas t'énerver pour un truc comme ça...

En disant le mot « truc », elle m'avait gentiment désigné du menton de haut en bas...

J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir, ça se voit. Et je n'osais rien répondre, je ne voulais pas faire une esclandre un soir comme celui-ci chez les Cullen.

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy.

Sa voix avait claquée dans l'air et Tanya se retourna vers sa sœur, outrée.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas depuis le début. Elle avait le béguin pour Edward et elle m'imaginait en obstacle. Quelle ne se fasse pas d'idée, rien ne se passerait jamais entre nous. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Le réveillon se termina plutôt bien malgré les regards haineux de deux des sœurs Denali. Seule Kate était chaleureuse avec moi. C'était déjà ça.

Je remontais me coucher avec une étrange sensation de bien-être. L'alcool y était sûrement pour quelque chose, et le fait qu'Edward m'est défendue devant des filles qu'il connaissait bien avant moi me laissant une délicieuse sensation également...

Alors que j'allais enfin m'endormir, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, je me relevais et allais ouvrir.

- Ah salut Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je voulais juste excuser le comportement de Tanya de tout à l'heure. Elle est sympa mais un peu collante avec moi... enfin tu vois quoi...

Il semblait gêné.

- Oui t'inquiète j'ai compris, rigolais-je doucement.

- Et aussi te dire que Esmée leur a proposé de rester quelques jours... Je trouve pas trop que ce soit une bonne idée mais c'est les meilleurs amis de mes parents et il se voient pas souvent ! Bon je te laisse bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Les soeurs Denali ? Quelques jours supplémentaires ?

Pitié, sauvez-moi !

* * *

**Bon ben voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plut ! **

**Maintenant, je fatigue il est 1h30 alors bonnne nuit les filles ( et les gars just in case ! )**

**Jlv**


	10. Jouons les prolongations

**Bonsoiiiiiirrrrrr ! =DDDD **

**On a dépassé les 100 reviews, je suis trop contente ! Même si ça parait pas beaucoup j'aurai jamais pensé que vous seriez aussi gentils et que vous aimeriez T_T ! Alors merci à vous de me dire que vous aimez et de me soutenir et de me faire des longues reviews trop gentilles ! =DD Continuez à faire explosez ma boite mail, ça me rend heureuse ! =DDDDD **

**Letmisgn23 : Tu me disais que tu t'étonnais qu'ils soient invités alors qu'ils sont poursuivis et je me rappelle plus si je t'ai répondu ^^ En fait déjà c'est pour pas qu'il restent dans un bulle et en plus y a aucun risque mais vous verrez plus tard =D**

**Voilà, donc ça c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, j'ai adoré l'écrire = D j'espère que vous aimerez autant et me le ferez savoir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Point de vue : Bella :**

Je viens à peine de m'essuyer les mains que je les aient déjà moites. Inutile. Raaah. J'en ai marre.

Pendant tout le réveillon d'hier, j'ai supporté les nombreuses remarques peu subtiles de Tanya et Irina et j'ignorais tout. Je faisais comme si je n'entendais rien, seulement toute le monde autour de la table entendait. Je bouillais intérieurement j'avais une furieuse envie de l'envoyer balader... Mais je voulais pas mettre Carlisle et Esmée mal à l'aise.

Et enfin quand je pense que cette galère est fini, Edward m'annonce qu'ils restent quelques jours supplémentaires. Ô joie.

Remarque, peut-être que demain ils seront partis... ou pas.

Allez, faut que je descende, pour l'épreuve du petit-déjeuner en si charmante compagnie.

Quand je descends, je les voient déjà tous attablés. Tanya ne me quitte pas du regard, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle prie pour que je tombe dans l'escalier ou alors elle essaye juste de me désintégrer sur place. Le silence devient pesant même quand je leur dit tous bonjour, ils ne sont pas dupes. Ils ont bien vu que Tanya et Irina peuvent pas me voir en peinture.

- Alors, Bella, bien dormi ? Tu veux quoi à manger ? Tu veux aller dehors aujourd'hui ? Visiter Forks ?

- Oula, tu es toujours aussi speed, même le matin, Alice ? Je croyais pas, rigolais-je.

- Moi je pensais que t'aurais compris depuis le temps que tu t'incrustes, cracha Tanya en chuchotant.

Je détournais la tête vers Alice et fixais mes yeux dans ses yeux gris, cherchant du soutien pour me calmer. Elle haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire concrètement.

- Donc, on disait avant de se faire interrompre si... inutilement. Pour manger, je crois que j'ai le choix vu tout ce que vous avez sortit pour manger, dis-je en souriant, pour le reste, je veux bien aller au centre commercial.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que tu détestais ça ! Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre la dernière fois.

Je n'avais pas encore répondu qu'Esmée s'adressait à nous tous.

- Bon les enfants, on part tout les quatre toute la journée visiter Port Angeles. On rentre tard, je pense qu'on mangera là-bas ce soir.

-Ok, répondit Emmett pour nous tous.

Les deux couples s'éclipsèrent et on entendit la voiture crisser sur les graviers.

Emmett reprit.

- C'est vrai que tu veux allez au centre commercial ?

Tout en répondant, j'avais le regard planté sur Tanya.

- Oui, j'ai envie de prendre l'air. Je sais pas pourquoi mais depuis le réveillon, j'ai l'impression que y a un parasite, une saleté dans l'air... qui me donne la nausée.

Tous avaient bien sûr compris l'allusion mais seul Emmett éclata de rire ouvertement à ma grimace dégoûtée, Edward se permit seulement un sourire en coin et Jasper comme Alice se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Même Kate sourit à l'allusion sur sa propre soeur.

Tanya et Irina sortirent furieusement de la salle à manger. Et moi, j'étais fière, je ne l'avais pas insultée et pourtant, je l'avais vexée.

Kate s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- C'est bien que tu l'es enfin rembarrée mais fait gaffe... Elle est pas très nette des fois...

Elle avait un sourire contrit, comme coupable de dire une telle chose sur sa soeur.

- Bella ! T'es prête, on y va ?

- De quoi ?

Je sortis de ma rêverie. Ah oui, le centre commercial. Rappelez-moi ce qui m'a pris déjà ?

- Emmett, je te demande pas si tu viens, mais... Jasper ?

Elle lui fit des yeux de chiens battus, à la chat Poté dans Shrek.

- Oui, oui, je viens mais arrête cette tête, s'il te plait.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers le perron quand je les appelais.

- Et Edward ?

- Demande si tu veux, tu vas gaspiller de la salive mais si ça t'amuses, on t'attend dans la voiture, dépêche !

Je retournais au salon, il était assis, la tête dans la lune.

- Edward ?

Il sursauta vivement et anticipa ma question.

- Non, désolé Bella, je... je sors pas trop, j'aime pas ça désolé.

- Bon, si tu veux pas tant pis, on va pas te trainer de force, j'avais dit ça en rigolant mais j'étais déçue.

- Dépêche toi ou ma soeur va hurler... Elle n'aime pas attendre.

- Ouai, ok... Bon ben, à tout à...

- BEELLLLLLLLLAAAAA !

- Désolé, d'habitude je vais plus vite quand je refuse de sortir, s'excusa-t-il.

* * *

Dans la voiture les blagues allaient bon train avec Emmett et l'ambiance était légère.

- En tout cas, je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Bells, mais elle t'aime vraiment pas !

- Non tu crois, Emmett ? Ironisais-je, je repris plus doucement, je crois qu'elle en pince pour Edward et je sais pas, comme je suis la seule à part ses sœurs qui pourrait sortir avec lui, elle est jalouse mais elle a vraiment pas de quoi.

- Bella a raison, confirma Alice, ça se voit qu'Edward lui plait mais moi par contre je pense qu'elle a des raison d'être jalouse !

- N'importe quoi !

- Attend franchement Bella, si jamais ce n'était pas une mauvaise période pour vous deux, je suis sûr que vous n'hésiteriez pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu le trouves répugnant et totalement stupide ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, au contraire.

- Qu'est-ce je disais ?

Elle souriait, toute fière d'elle. Grrrr espèce de petit gnome manipulateur. Mais au fond, elle avait raison, il était tout à fait le genre sur qui je craquerais mais la situation actuelle empêchait tout rapprochement et surtout... Il était toujours amoureux d'_elle_.

Je regardais défiler le paysage à l'arrière quand je vis qu'on passait à côté du centre commercial. Toute étonnée je questionnais Alice.

- Surprise, surprise !

- Et, euh, je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ?

- Non !

* * *

J'ai enfin compris où on allait... quand on y est arrivés. On était à Seattle, chez Angela.

- Chez Angela ? Pourquoi on est là ? Et comment vous avez trouvé son adresse ?

- Elle a quelques trucs à te donner alors dépêche toi de rentrer chez elle, histoire qu'on te voit pas. Son adresse, elle nous l'a donnée, me répondit Alice.

- Merci, Alice.

Je la pris dans mes bras, en espérant qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas très douée pour dire ce que je voulais quand on passait dans le sentimental.

- Allez, on rentre.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur et je vis Angela proposer du café aux deux garçons. Je courus lui sauter dans les bras. Elle m'avait trop manquée et j'étais partie sans rien dire. Je m'excusais mille fois.

- Au fait Bella, j'ai des trucs pour toi. Je suis passée à ton appart' vu que j'ai toujours le double des clés et que personne pouvait me reconnaître. J'ai récupéré toutes tes fringues et certains trucs que je sais que t'aimes.

- J'espère que Phil était pas dans le coin et qu'il t'as pas vu, heureusement qu'il te connait pas... En tout cas merci, merci, merci !

- C'est rien t'inquiète, maintenant trainez pas trop, on sait jamais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les cartons et nous quatre étions dans la voiture.

- C'est vraiment sympa de votre part, je suis trop contente d'avoir récupéré mes affaires. Par contre, je comprend toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour demander à Angela de faire ça. Pour la contacter et tout...

- Ben, tu te souviens la première fois qu'on a fait un centre commercial ? Tu m'avais un peu parlé d'elle et m'avait dit que c'était ta meilleure amie alors, juste après quand tu as été sous ta douche, j'ai « accidentellement » mis la main sur ton téléphone, qui était ouvert au répertoire sur le nom d'Angela... Étonnant les coïncidences, non ?

Elle m'avait expliqué tout cela avec un grand sourire d'innocente.

- Ensuite, je lui ai dit qui j'étais, ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi t'étais partie et pourquoi t'avais pas fait le réveillon comme prévu avec elle et vos autres amis puis je lui ai demandé d'aller voir à l'appart et voilà. C'est Emmett qui en a eu l'idée, il voulait que tu te sentes plus à l'aise à la maison en ayant tes propres affaires sans risque qu'on se fasse suivre par l'autre fou qui peut-être à l'heure où on parle surveille ton appart' !

* * *

Je devais bien admettre que je me sentais mieux avec des objets familiers à mes côtés. Depuis hier, j'avais eu le temps de tout installer et de me recréer un univers plus propre à moi.

En principe, les Denali partaient ce soir, et rouleraient dans la nuit jusqu'en Alaska alors j'étais particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Nous étions tous dans le salon hormis les parents - les garçon jouaient à la console, Alice et moi bavardions et les soeurs Denali discutaient dans leur coin – quand l'effroyable nouvelle nous tomba dessus annoncée par Tanya.

- Bon, vous savez tous qu'on part ce soir, du moins que l'on devait partir ce soir, seulement les plans ont légèrement changés...

Changés ? Comment ça changés ?

- Moi et Irina ont a...

- Irina et moi, la reprit Jasper.

- Peu importe, commenta-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver Alice, donc moi et Irina avons demandé aux parents de rester jusqu'à la rentrée. Et ils ont bien sûr acceptés.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour être punie de la sorte ?! J'ai mal fait le recyclage des poubelles alors vous me forcez à vivre avec une ordure, c'est ça ?

- Comme on est que le deux Janvier et que la rentrée n'est que le dix, je vous annonce sept jours supplémentaires de bonheur en ma compagnie !

Elle savourait sa victoire la garce, pouvoir s'acharner sur moi sans parents à l'horizon et escompter récupérer Edward.

- Alors, Bella, tu es contente que je reste ? On va pouvoir apprendre à se connaître.

Elle était ironique, heureusement.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. J'avais un sourire qui penchait entre l'ironie de ma répartie et le sadisme car je mourrais d'envie de me venger.

- Alice ? Je peux te parler tranquillement cinq minutes ?

- J'arriiiive Bella !

On s'était isolées dans le jardin et je parlais en toute franchise. Je lui faisais vraiment confiance, c'était inné, surprenant mais vrai.

- Ca va vraiment être la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Même si elle se bat pour un truc qui ne m'intéresse pas...

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je pense qu'elle va pas être toute gentille, c'est évident. Mais je pense qu'elle restera dans les limites dirons-nous.

- Oui après tout, elle peut pas faire autre chose que me lancer des piques sans arrêt et se pavaner et glousser comme une dinde devant Edward ?

- Tu l'aimes bien mon frère, hein ? Malgré ce que tu dis... A mon avis, contrairement à ce que tu penses, c'est une bonne idée, vous pourriez vous aider mutuellement tu vois, c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un dans les périodes dures de sa vie, faut pas éloigner toute relation de peur de trop s'attacher...

J'ignorais son raisonnement parce que je savais qu'elle avait raison. Ça me manque de dormir toute seule et de pas parler de tout mes petits problèmes stupides et insignifiants à quelqu'un qui s'en ficherait pas... Mais si ça dérape avec Phil... Non.

- Bref... Elle peut pas faire pire, hein ?

Je n'étais même pas convaincue par mes dires et les paroles de Kate me revinrent en mémoire.

_« C'est bien que tu l'es enfin rembarrée mais fait gaffe... Elle est pas très nette des fois... »_

* * *

**Voilà ! =) **

**Alors ? **

**Jlv**


	11. Seau d'eau et doxa

**Bonsoir ! Alors d'abord milles excuses pour ce long retard ! En compensation j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers, je suis tellement heureuse quand je lis vos reviews =)**

**Bonne Lecture et profitez du printemps ! =D**

**Jlv**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Point de vue Bella =D**

**o**

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde va à Port Angeles pour le magasin d'Alice, sauf Emmett, Edward et moi. Esmée en a profité pour leur demander de faire les carreaux et d'aspirer la moquette à l'étage.

Le tête d'Emmett était à mourir de rire ! La bouche grande ouverte comme si on lui avait annoncé une terrible nouvelle ! Bien sûr quand j'ai dit que j'allais les aider, Esmée a refusé... mais elle ne sera pas là et les garçons ne refuseront pas un coup de mains !

Je montais dans ma chambre prendre une douche en attendant qu'ils partent.

Une fois sortie, j'entendis Emmett qui passait l'aspirateur au fond du couloir alors je descendis rejoindre Edward pour faire les carreaux. Il était à l'extérieur et faisait les vitres du salon sur une échelle pour atteindre le haut.

« On a du mal à ce que je vois... ! » constatais-je espiègle en le voyant se tordre dans tout les sens pour atteindre les angles.

« Haha mademoiselle Swan. » dit-il ironiquement.

« Vous feriez mieux peut-être ? » reprit-il en souriant.

« Évidemment. »

Il descendit de l'échelle, me tendit la petite raclette pour nettoyer tandis que je montais les marches.

Je me tordis encore plus que lui pour atteindre les endroits difficiles, il en rigola bien d'ailleurs.

« Je vais chercher une bière, tu veux un truc ? »

« J'en veux bien une aussi ! »

« Toi ? Une bière ? »

« Bah oui pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas » dit-il en marchant à reculons vers l'entrée tout en me fixant.

« Edward, le... »

BOUM

« PUTAIN ! »

« ...seau ... »

Il avait trébuché dans le seau d'eau et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le péron, le seau d'eau en partit renversé sur son pantalon. Un fou rire incontrôlable me prit.

« Cullen... On... Dir... Dirait...Tu... Tu... Tu t'es pi... ssé... dess... uuus ! »Je repartis dans un éclat de rire encore plus grand, j'avais affreusement mal aux abdominaux et aux zygomatiques. Mais putain que ça faisait du bien de rire.

« T'es vraiment une garce en fait, rire du mal des autres ça t'amuses ! » cracha t-il amer.

Je m'étais tue d'un seul coup, honteuse et surprise de sa réaction.

Il partit avec le seau dans le salon me laissant stupide et seule dans le jardin. Je le vis revenir une minute plus tard avec le seau, il monta sur l'échelle à nouveau, le seau toujours en main, je me tournais vers l'allée, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Edward, désolé... je voulais pas te vex... »

SPLASH

« CULLEN ! »

Il était plié en deux de rire sur sa stupide échelle, fier de son coup. Et moi j'étais trempé jusqu'au os.

« Magnifique ! Je suis trop content, je t'ai eue ! »

Je me retournais vers lui et fut prise d'un fou rire communicatif à mon tour.

Après plusieurs minutes, nous nous étions enfin calmés et avions retrouvé une respiration normale. Il descendit de son échelle toujours tout souriant et tout fier mais s'arrêta de sourire d'un seul coup. Puis devint légèrement rouge et gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh... T'es en blanc Bella »

Je regardais mon t-shirt totalement transparent et virais rouge pivoine avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

« Je... Euh... reviens »

Etais-je folle ou avais-je bien lu du désir dans ses yeux ? J'étais flattée et encore plus de n'avoir jamais vu un tel regard pour Tanya. Je prenais la relève d'Emmett en lui prenant l'aspirateur de bien meilleure humeur et j'avais presque envie de chanter.

Alice avait raison se détacher des gens parce qu'on vit une mauvaise passe, c'est vraiment pas la solution, au contraire il faut trouver une moitié sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un qui ne nous jugera pas. Edward n'était pas le genre a juger les gens, après tout, il avait apparemment vécu quelque chose avec Emma qui lui faisait s'en vouloir jour après jour. Ça devait vraiment être quelque chose de terrible et pourtant j'avais envie qu'il arrête de se culpabiliser, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait. Alors Alice avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'Edward m'attirait – et pas que physiquement même si on le croirait sortir d'un défilé de mode - plus que je ne le pensais.

**o**

**Point de vue Emmett :**

**o**

Bella me prit l'aspirateur des mains, et je pus enfin partir faire une pause dans le salon avant de rejoindre Edward pour faire les vitres. Il fallait que j'en profite pour appeler Mario, apparemment c'était urgent.

« Allo Mario ? Ouai, c'est Emmett. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ecoute, la mère de Swan nous a appelé, elle a vu aux infos que sa fille avait disparu de la circulation. Elle s'doute bien que comme elle, elle s'est barrée loin donc elle pense que sa fille n'a plus besoin de toi. Je sais pas où vous êtes tout les deux mais en tout cas tu peux rentrer tranquille chez toi. »

« Bon... Ok. Par contre vu que j'ai plus personne en ce moment, je voudrais rattraper toutes les congés que j'ai encore jamais pris. »

« T'as deux semaines. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Discute pas ou je te vire, tu nous fais de la mauvaise pub en ce moment. T'es le garde du corps d'une fille poursuivie et elle disparaît. Même si je sais comme les flics que tu t'es éloigné avec elle pour la protéger, les gens pensent plutôt qu'elle s'est fait chopée par Connor et que toi t'es mort ou sequestré. »

« Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Je raccrochais et balançais mon téléphone dans le fauteuil. Alors comme ça les gens pensait toujours à la version la plus dramatique ?

Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien foutre Phil. Toujours près de chez Bella ou l'a cherchait-il ailleurs ?

Assez de rêverie, il y avait un truc avec des cheveux dehors qui avait besoin d'aide !

**o**

**Point de vue Bella :**

**o**

On avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi a nettoyer, même ce qu'Esmée n'avait pas demandé, histoire qu'elle soit moins fatiguée. Emmett et Edward était fiers comme des gosses de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de pouvoir faire plaisir a leur mère.

Esmée n'en revenait pas quand elle fut revenue, toute la cuisine était propre, tout était rangé partout, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Par contre mon petit doigt me dit mes chéris, qu'une bonne fée vous a aidés à tout faire... Tu ne l'aurais pas croisé Bella par hasard ? » fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Pfff, vous voyez pas que c'est la seule façon que cette tâche a pour se sentir moins incrusté chez vous ? C'est juste pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps ! » cracha Tanya

« Oh tiens, c'est celle qui s'impose toute seule une semaine de plus qui dit ça ? Sale hypocrite ! »

« Les filles, les filles... Calmez vous. Même si vous ne vous entendez pas, faites un effort s'il vous plait. Tanya arrête de provoquer Bella, Bella ignore là. »

Carlisle temporisait la situation et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Tanya.

Le repas du soir se fit dans une ambiance plus joyeuse : Tanya et Irina n'était pas là.

Vers quatre heures du matin, je fus réveillée par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Je sortis doucement de ma chambre et avançais vers la barrière pour voir qui était au salon : Edward et Tanya. Je m'assis dans le couloir et écoutais leur discussion.

« Salut Edward. T'es bien matinal. »

« Hmpf. »grogna-t-il.

« Ecoute Edward, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai bien compris pourquoi tu m'avais dit non il y a plus d'un an mais... elle n'est plus là maintenant... Tu peux être avec moi. »

Ça me dégoutait, comme Emma, elle me voyait comme un obstacle a sa relation avec Edward et elle se fichait complètement qu'Emma soit morte du moment qu'Edward soit libre.

Je ne voyais pas leur visage mais je devinais celui écœuré d'Edward et celui jubilant de Tanya.

« Va t'en Tanya. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et parla a son oreille.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence puis Tanya embrassa Edward, il détourna la tête mais elle lui parla à nouveau dans l'oreille et se laisse faire lorsqu'elle tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle lui prit la main et le poussa vers le jardin. Mais avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, j'aurais juré qu'elle m'avait regardée. Je les vis derrière les fenêtre du salon. S'embrasser, puis lentement descendre au sol, collés. Le spectacle m'avait suffit et je retournais dans ma chambre avec une furieuse envie de pleurer. Une envie non valable car Edward ne m'appartenait pas et que rien ne nous liaient.

Dire que j'avais osé penser qu'il ne lui adresserait jamais le même regard.

* * *

**o**

**Voilà ! Alors vos avis ? **

**Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves ! =)**

**Jlv **


	12. Blackmail

**Bonsoir ! Voilà la suite très vite pour me faire pardonner ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont prévenue pour le mélange des prénoms ! =)**

**C'est donc bien Tanya qui a embrassé Edward ! Grrr la méchante =p**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Jlv**

* * *

**o**

**Chapitre 11 :**

**o**

**Point de vue Bella :**

**o**

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ce matin, très tôt, je suis allée au jardin. Pour une fois Edward n'était pas là à quatre heures, sa nuit avait dû l'épuisé...

Je me suis assise sur le perron et j'ai fixé l'endroit où il lui avait fait l'amour. De loin j'ai même aperçu le préservatif dans l'herbe. Charmant. Je suis restée là jusqu'à ce que j'entende Alice me rejoindre vers sept heures.

« Salut Bella ! »

« Salut. »

« Oula, t'as un truc de travers toi ! »

« Nan, nan t'inquiète ! »

Je n'avais rien ajouté d'autre que je la vis me passer devant comme une fusée, aller à l'endroit maudit et pointer son doigt sur la capote.

« Bella ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ! T'aurais du me réveiller pour tout me raconter ! Je comprends mieux ta tête ce matin ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit, tu plais à mon frère ! En plus, sur l'herbe, c'est trop romantique, t'as de la chance ! Pourquoi tu dis rien ? T'es pas contente ? Mon frère te plait plus ? Tu regrettes ? »

« Alice, calme toi s'il te plait. »

« Mais explique moi alors ! Je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas de mon frère rien ne t'y oblige bien sûr seulement... »

« Seulement c'était pas moi, Alice ! »

« Comment ça... pas toi ? »

« Alice, réfléchis un peu ! C'était pas moi avec ton frère cette nuit ! »

« Ah non... ah non non non... me dit pas que c'est _elle _! »

« Je te le dirais pas alors, mais je peux te dire que je les ai vus. »

Elle poussa alors un énorme cri strident dans lequel retentissait le nom de son frère.

Il arriva précipitamment sur la porte, affolé.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ma chambre. Maintenant. »

Alice était furieuse et Edward n'osa pas la contredire.

Je restais donc toute seule comme une idiote dans le jardin, ce qui m'arrivait trop souvent en ce moment à mon goût.

« Bella chérie, tu viens déjeuner ? »

« Oui, oui Esmée, j'arrive. »

**o**

**Point de vue Edward :**

**o**

Alice hurla mon nom comme une furie. Ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon avec elle alors je me précipitais vers l'entrée.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ma chambre. Maintenant.

Oula, ça devait être vraiment grave. La seule fois où Alice m'avait dit ça comme ça, j'avais fait une machine et ses vêtements préférés avait involontairement virés au jaune. Je n'avais pas fait de machine avec ses fringues ces temps-ci ? J'essayais de me souvenir.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et se retourna vers moi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Pourquoi t'as couché avec elle ? »

« Je... euh... »

« Dépêche toi de trouver mieux Edward, sinon je vais finir par me remettre à hurler et tu voudrais pas ameuter tout la maison ? »

Je me résignais, de toute façon elle ne me lâcherait pas sinon.

« Elle m'a fait du chantage. »

« La garce. »

« Avec quoi Edward ? » reprit-elle.

« Elle a dit que si je ne couchais pas avec elle ce soir et que je ne faisais pas d'effort pour « construire une relation basé sur un amour sain », elle s'arrangerait pour que tout le monde soit au courant de tout. »

« Elle t'as vraiment dit pour construire une relation basé sur un amour sain ? Mais quelle salope ! »

Je ne sortais déjà pas de chez moi mais si les gens apprenaient ce qui s'était passé, j'étais bon pour rester cloitré dans ma chambre à vie car je ne supporterais pas le regard des gens. Déjà que j'avais du mal alors que personne en dehors de ma famille ne savait. Imaginez.

« Écoute Edward, tu peux pas laisser ça comme ça... »

« Si, je vais laisser ça comme ça ! Hors de question que les gens l'apprennent, je veux pas devenir un assassin pour les gens d'ici ! »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai Ed'! »

« Tu parles... »

« Je t'interdis de penser que tu l'as tuée, c'est clair ? »

« ... »

« Bon, viens on va déjeuner. »

Alice et moi prenions nos place à table et commencions à nous servir quand Tanya se leva avec son verre de jus d'orange. Elle frappa dessus avec sa petite cuillère comme pour porter un toast.

« Tanya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda mon père.

« Je voudrais juste vous annoncer quelque chose. Edward et moi... sortons ensemble ! »

Je faisais mon maximum pour fermer ma bouche mais c'était dur d'être naturel.

« Nous en avons assez de cacher notre amour alors voilà c'est dit ! Edward mon choupinet, quelque chose à rajouter ? »

Je peux aller me suicider dans le lavabo ?

« Euh... Bah je crois que... tout a été dit ! »

**o**

**Point de vue Bella :**

**o**

Je ne comprenais pas Edward. Il détestait Tanya, il avait même semblé surpris quand elle avait fait sa petite annonce. Quelque chose clochait. Et je n'allais pas laissé cette garce faire ses petits complots tranquillement. Il fallait que je continue à parler à Edward et puis de toute façon hormis le fait qu'il se faisait manipuler par Tanya, je voulais simplement l'aider, rien d'autre. Ou presque.

C'était tellement étrange cette sensation que je ne pouvais pas la décrire. J'avais simplement envie de sourire quand il souriait et de vivre mille fois l'après-midi qu'on avait passé ensemble. Même si je ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps j'étais bien plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec des dizaines d'autres personnes avec qui je ne savais jamais comment me comporter.

Avec lui, j'étais juste naturelle et ça faisait du bien de trouver quelqu'un comme ça, une personne dont vous savez qu'elle ne vous jugera pas et avec qui vous pourrez parler de tout. Même avec Alice, je n'étais pas autant décontractée, je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser parfois.

« Toc, toc, toc Bella ! »

« Entre Alice. »

« On va se faire une partie de jeu vidéos filles contre garçons, tu veux venir ? »

« Non merci mais c'est sympa de me demander. » dis-je en souriant.

« Très bien, bon je te laisse ! » Elle commença à refermer la porte.

« Attends ! »

« Oui ? »

« Y a un truc qui cloche avec ton frère et Tanya, non ? »

« De quoi tu parles, Bella ? »

Elle était mal à l'aise, j'avais donc raison et en plus elle était au courant !

« Alice ! Je vois bien que y a un truc pas net. Ton frère ne l'appréciait pas et d'un coup, il se mettrait en couple ? J'y crois pas. Enfin bon, c'est pas mes oignons après tout. »

« Écoute Bella, je sais bien que t'es pas idiote et que t'as vu que quelque chose clochait seulement... c'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Mais s'il te plait lâche pas mon frère. T'es la seule personne de l'extérieur à part les Denali qu'il voit depuis un an et ça lui fait du bien je trouve. »

« Si tu le dis... »

« On en a parlé et Edward m'a dit qu'il se sentait à l'aise avec toi. C'est bien non ? Bon allez, j'y vais. »

« T'inquiète, je compte pas stopper tout contact avec lui. C'est le seule avec qui je me sens... enfin voilà quoi. »

Alice partie et me laissa presque plus perdue qu'au départ. Mais quelque chose pouvait, presque _devait, _se passer avec Edward, je le sentais.

**o**

**Point de vue Edward :**

**o**

Après le petit déjeuner, ils proposèrent une partie de jeu vidéo. Les filles : Tanya, Irina et Alice contre les garçons : Emmett, Jasper et mon père.

Je n'avais pas envie de jouer alors j'étais monté dans ma chambre faire du piano, essayer les nouvelles partitions qu'Emmett m'avait offertes.

Faire du piano me détendait toujours, et sur les morceaux que je connaissais par coeur, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder.

Lorsque je refis Clair de Lune de Debussy, je me mis à penser à Bella. Cette chanson toute douce me faisait penser à sa délicatesse et je l'imaginais courant pieds nus sur l'herbe dans une magnifique robe blanche, tout en souplesse.

Mon imagination faisait beaucoup de détours parfois, sans que j'y puisse grand chose...

Lorsque Bella m'avait rejoint sur le canapé la première fois, je la jaugeais encore mais elle m'inspirait une confiance innée qui m'avait poussé à lui parler de mon passé avec une certaine facilité.

C'était pareil l'après-midi nettoyage, tout ça avait été naturel et la complicité était venue tout seule enfin jusqu'au moment où j'avais remarqué son t-shirt transparent, là notre bulle avait éclaté. Je ne rêvais que de retrouver cette petite bulle privée où on pouvait parler et rigoler rien que tout les deux.

Seulement maintenant, il y avait Tanya...

Alors soit j'essayais de mieux connaître Bella, au risque que Tanya mette sa menace à exécution, ce qui en plus éloignerait Bella car elle me verrait comme un monstre bien sûr, soit je ne disais rien et pourrais garder mes sales secrets dans un coin.

**o**

* * *

**o**

Comme d'habitude, je me réveillais a quatre heures du matin et je descendis au salon.

Mais sur le canapé je vis une forme : Bella.

« T'es déjà debout ? Tu devrais te recoucher. »

« Et toi Edward, pourquoi tu retournes pas te coucher ? »

« Bah maintenant que t'es là... »

« Alors comme ça je t'empêche de retourner te coucher ? » dit-elle en souriant.

« Bah non... »

« Alors pourquoi tu restes ? »

Elle semblait fière d'elle, d'avoir réussi à me clouer le bec. A mon tour de la mettre mal à l'aise et de la faire taire.

« Peut-être que ça me plait de rester parler avec toi... »

« Je... euh... cool... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » demandais-je presque sournoisement.

« Rien, rien ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

Comme la dernière fois, on a parlé jusqu'à ce que les parents se réveille. Elle a surtout parlé d'elle. J'ai appris qu'elle suivait des études de lettre mais qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire et que son ex Jacob l'avait trompée avec une certaine Leah, pourtant elle ne semblait pas triste du tout plutôt sereine et libérée d'un... fardeau ?

Je n'ai rien appris sur sa famille, apparemment, c'est sujet tabou chez elle. Très bien, je n'oublierais pas. Notre petite bulle n'a pas vraiment éclaté cette fois, c'est plutôt comme si elle s'étirait sans se percer ni toucher les autres.

**o**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ! Alors ?**

**Donc des reviews pour me remercier de la rapidité cette fois ;) Ca me motivera pour écrire plus vite !**

**Jlv**


	13. Aveu

**Bonjour !**

**Mille pardons pour ce retard mais avec le Bac j'ai pas eu le temps plus tôt ^^**

**Le chapitre le plus long de cette histoire pour compenser =D**

**Désolé au tout premiers qui ont lu, j'avais fait une faute dans les dates -'**

**Je posterais le reste en rentrant des vacances donc fin août voilà**

**bonne lecture**

**Jlv**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Point de vue Bella :**

Plus que deux jours et cette garce partait. Je n'avais aucune idée de la fréquence à laquelle elle reviendrait et sincèrement, plus elle serait loin mieux je me porterais.

Ce que je me demandais par contre c'est ce qu'allait faire Edward, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il restait avec elle mais une fois qu'elle ne serait plus là ? Il ferait comme si de rien n'était et continuerait son histoire avec elle à chaque fois ? Comme un vrai couple … ?

Peut-être qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, qu'Edward l'aimait plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire...

Et peut-être était-il temps que je comprenne qu'Alice n'avait fait que me rassurée pour que je fonce briser leur couple car elle ne supportait pas Tanya ? Mais ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas...

Je ne savais plus que croire ni que faire.

En attendant, pour tout le monde c'était un couple et ça devait le devenir aussi pour moi.

« Bellaaaaaa ! » hurla Emmett du salon.

Je descendis et je n'eus pas besoin de lui poser une seule question que j'avais déjà la réponses.

_« Une nouvelle de dernière minute dans ce journal de midi. Les forces de polices auraient enfin localisé Phil Connor, activement recherché en tant qu'échappé de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Port Angeles. Il serait effectivement revenu à Port Angeles, ville d'où il s'était échappé de l'asile. Ce comportement étrange intrigue et inquiète les autorités fédérales notamment au sujet de la sécurité de Mlle Swan, qui rappelons le est la jeune fille qu'il a tenté d'assassiner pour des raisons qui sont toujours tenues au secret par le barreau de Seattle et la famille. »_

« Bon et bien, c'est définitif Alice, tu ne rouvriras pas ton magasin tout de suite ! »

« Oui, je sais maman, je suis pas encore assez folle pour retourner là-bas. »

« Ils vont sûrement bientôt l'attraper... enfin j'espère. » dis-je.

« Toutes façons, t'es en sécurité ici Bells. »

« Oui je sais, merci beaucoup d'ailleurs. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous sinon.»

« Bella, je peux te parler en privé ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Tanya voulait me parler. J'ai fait un truc dont je me souviens pas ?

« Euh... Oui je suppose que tu peux... » Je jetais des regards effrayés à Alice, et si elle m'étranglais dans le jardin et m'enterrais ensuite, hein ?

Je la suivais donc dehors.

Elle prit une voix que je ne lui avais jamais entendue. Une voix naturelle. Sans niaiseries ou hypocrisie. Wouah. Étrange quand même.

« Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été si infecte au début des vacances avec toi. Mais tu comprends, je croyais vraiment que tu voulais me voler mon Edward ! »

J'aurais presque pu avaler ses excuses, quel talent d'actrice !

« Ok. Pas de problème. Bon je rentre. »

« Attends ! Je voulais juste rajouter que maintenant, comme je sais que tu n'as aucune intention de me piquer Edward, j'ai une confiance totale en toi, pour quand je ne serais pas là, je veux dire. »

Cette phrase, malgré son air faussement sympathique me faisait plus l'effet d'une menace. Sûrement car j'avais dans l'esprit que leur couple avait un truc bizarre... Comprendre dans sa phrase, « maintenant que j'ai dit que je te faisais confiance, que ce soit vrai ou pas, ne t'avises pas de me trahir ». En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le prenais !

« Ok, bon on rentre ? »

« Oui ! »

* * *

**Point de vue Edward :**

« Alice, j'en peux plus ! Je tiendrais jamais ! » lâcha Edward avec véhémence.

« Je sais bien que c'est compliqué Ed'... mais tant qu'elle est là, tu dois tenir. Je peux te proposer un truc ? »

« Je vais sûrement pas apprécier mais vas-y. »

« Quand Tanya est là, tu joues le parfait petit amoureux transi, et elle ne dira rien, et quand elle repart en Alaska, tu peux faire ce que tu veux... »

« C'est bien ce que je comptais faire Alice... »

« Attends, laisse moi finir ! Si dans la maison, tu veux pouvoir être tranquille, il faut au moins que la famille soit au courant que c'est du crack. Il serait temps que tu sortes et que tu reprennes contact avec les gens ! Tu sais très bien que Tanya ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes cloitré ici et que lorsqu'elle reviendra certains week-end, elle voudra aller dehors. Autant que tu t'habitues toi même sans être forcé... »

« Ton idée c'est donc que je dises à la famille qu'elle me fait du chantage pour que je puisse me taper d'autres filles sans qu'ils pensent que je trompe soi-disant Tanya. Le truc Alice, c'est que je compte pas voir d'autres filles ni sortir donc ton truc ça sert à rien en somme. »

« Ça c'est ce que tu dis mais il vaut mieux jamais trop s'avancer sur ce plan là, on ne sait jamais qui tu pourrais rencontrer en allant faire un tour, hein ? »

« Si tu le dis. Alice... Je viens de percuter un truc, et pour Bella, je fais quoi ? »

« Comment ça tu fais quoi ? Tu vas lui parler avant et ensuite on leur dira. »

« Non, je peux pas faire ça ! Elle va s'enfuir en courant et tout dire à tout le monde ! »

« Tu as appris tout comme moi à connaître Bella et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne fera jamais une chose pareille, et même si depuis un an tu ne me crois toujours pas, ce n'était pas ta faute... »

« T'as raison, je sais qu'elle dira rien, mais après elle me regardera totalement dégoûtée, révulsée d'être dans la même maison que moi et ça, ça me fera vraiment mal au coeur car je sais que vous, vous faites des efforts pour ne rien montrer de la répulsion que je vous inspire mais elle... »

Ma soeur s'énerva soudain, se leva de mon lit et haussa la voix d'un ou deux tons.

« Edward, ça suffit merde ! Tu ne nous dégoûtes PAS, c'est clair, ça ? Tu es mon frère, je ne détesterais jamais malgré tout ce que tu pourrais faire, c'est pareil pour maman, papa et Emmett et même Jasper ! Alors ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu, maintenant tu vas sortir, reprendre une vie normale et arrêter de t'apitoyer sur toi même comme un lâche ! »

Elle alla vers la porte, se retourna une dernière fois.

« T'as intérêt à faire ce que je viens de te dire et tu ne passes pas ta journée dans ta chambre, c'est clair ? »

J' hochais la tête très légèrement.

Elle partit tout de même en claquant la porte pour bien que je la comprennes. De toutes façons, elle avait raison. Un an sans rien faire à part rester chez moi, c'était suffisant et il fallait que me réveille. Ça ne m'apportait rien et je ne faisais que ruminer autant essayer une autre façon de ne pas y penser.

Mon année sabbatique touchait lentement à sa fin.

* * *

**Point de vue Bella :**

Edward vint me chercher au salon et me demanda de le suivre. Je le fis sans rechigner piquée par la curiosité.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je pus enfin découvrir l'antre sacrée de Monsieur. Une atmosphère apaisant, toute en noir et blanc. Dans un angle un énorme piano à queue noir, sur un autre pan de mur, des dizaines d'étagères remplies de disque et de partition et au milieu un lit moderne avec une couverture qui représentait New-York, en noir et blanc toujours.

« Vas y, euh, mets toi à l'aise, tu n'as qu'à t'assoir où tu veux. »

Je m'assis sur son lit et attendis ses explications tandis qu'il venait s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Je vais tout balancer d'un coup, sinon j'y arriverais pas. »

Je cherchais son regard mais il détournait sans cesse les yeux et sa moquette noire sembla plus l'intéresser.

« Avec Tanya, c'est bidon. »

Je retins un énorme sourire mais cette nouvelle m'envoya sans soute assez d'endorphine pour les trois prochains mois. Je pouvais stopper le chocolat un moment.

« En vérité, elle me fait du chantage et c'est de ça dont je dois te parler avant qu'elle ne te le dise elle-même mais d'une version déformée, et de surcroit, elle voudra aussi avouer la vérité à tout le monde même en dehors de la maison. C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que je fasse semblant.»

Et là, la moitié de ma dose d'hormones joyeuses partie en fumée. Je mangerais du chocolat en fait.

« Tout à l'heure Alice m'a secoué, il faut que je me refasses des amis ou même que je ressorte avec des filles pour retrouver un semblant de vie, seulement si vous croyez tous que je suis avec Tanya, ça le fera pas alors demain matin après qu'elle soit partie, je dirais tout à ma famille. Mais avant je dois t'expliquer en quoi tient le chantage de Tanya. Alice m'a assuré que tu ne partirais pas en courant... »

« Attends, est-ce que ça te déranges si tu m'en parle demain matin... comme d'habitude... ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'avoue que je m'y sens plus à l'aise. »

« Ok, pas de problème. Moi aussi, j'aime bien te parler à ce moment de la journée. J'aime bien te parler tout court en fait. » dit-il en me regardant enfin dans les yeux.

« Alors, à ce soir au diner et à demain matin. »

« Ça marche. »

Je repartit avec une sensation étrange, j'étais pressée de connaitre ces futures révélations et anxieuse car si il me racontait des choses personnelles, je devrais probablement en faire autant.

Et comme toute chose que vous attendez impatiemment, la soirée me sembla durer une éternité.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je ne mettais même pas mon réveil, je savais que je me réveillerais toute seule aux alentours de quatre heures du matin.

J'attendis Edward au salon une dizaine de minutes puis je le vis descendre lentement les escaliers.

Il vint s'assoir en tailleur en face de moi.

« Salut. Bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-il comme une plaisanterie car aucun de nous deux ne se souvenait d'avoir eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Parfaitement. Et toi » dis-je en souriant.

« Certains démons dans mes cauchemars ont insisté pour que je reste prendre le thé avec eux mais je leur ai dit que je préférais me réveiller pour aller te tenir compagnie. Ils l'ont mal pris mais ils comprendront. »

Ce petit jeu sur nos mauvaises nuits de sommeils m'amusait autant que lui mais il avait des choses à me dire.

« Je suppose que je dois commencer, hein ? »

Je lui confirmais d'un hochement de tête.

« Quand j'étais au lycée, j'étais dans le genre pas très populaire mais qui essayait de l'être en trainant avec les gars de l'équipe de foot. Ça marchait plutôt bien comme technique, manger avec eux de temps en temps, faire comme si je les connaissais bien.

Un jour, ils m'ont invités à une fête. La fête de fin d'année où tout le monde voulait aller, j'avais déjà 19 ans et c'était la dernière fête des Terminales donc j'y suis allé bien sûr. Là-bas, il y avait de tout, alcool, sexe dans les chambres d'amis, et drogues. Au début, je voulais pas essayer tu sais, je voulais rester clean mais ils ont insisté et c'est là que j'ai testé l'héroïne pour la première fois. Je me sentais tellement bien, j'avais l'impression que cette petite poudre blanche m'avait permis de vraiment faire parti de leur groupe.

C'est dans cette fête que j'ai rencontré Emma, c'est devenue ma meilleure amie plus vite que l'éclair et c'était vrai, elle s'amusait pas avec moi, elle faisait partie des Pom-pom girls mais les trouvaient stupides alors elle était à part comme moi. Le pied entre deux univers différents au lycée et justement c'était dur de tenir debout. Emma, c'est le seul truc qui a compté quand j'étais au lycée. Le reste, des conneries. J'ai jamais fait partit de leur stupide groupe de mec populaire, c'était juste une impression. Mais à l'époque, je le savais pas bien sûr.

Avec Emma, on est sorti ensemble peu après. Mais pas longtemps après la fête, je me suis complètement fait éjecté du groupe, car Emma était l'ex de Spencer, le quater back, alors j'ai voulu retrouver la sensation que j'avais eu à la fête et j'ai demandé à un mec de mettre en contact avec un dealer. Il s'appelait Max et avec lui c'était 40 dollars le gramme d'héro brune. Je me suis ruiné en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. J'ai commencé à sentir le manque, j'étais vraiment pas bien et mes parents l'ont vu évidemment. Ils ont essayé de me sevrer, ça a marché, y a juste Emma qui venait dans ma chambre alors que j'y étais enfermé depuis des semaines. Je retrouvais le sourire quand elle venait. Elle me changeait les idées. J'avais pas tout remboursé à Max, alors j'ai demandé de l'argent à mon père, et je suis allé le payer trois mois plus tard.

_« Merci pour l'argent papa. »_

_Au moment de prendre la voiture Emma arriva, monta dans la voiture et m'ordonna de me taire. Je conduisit jusque Port Angeles, chercha Max dans les ruelles et lui donna son fric sans rien dire. _

_« Tu veux pas une autre dose ? Allez Edward... »_

_« Non. Viens on y va. » dis je à Emma._

_« Tiens donc, c'est ta chérie. Tu choisis bien... » dit-il en la reluquant vulgairement. _

_On commençaient à partir mais il n'était pas d'accord._

_« Alors Eddy, t'as arrêté l'héro ? C'est bien. Enfin tu vois, je suis pas très content. Tu me fais perdre pas mal de sous maintenant que tu veux plus de poudre et en plus t'as payé en retard. C'est pas bien Edward. J'exige une 'tite compensation mon gars... »_

_Il s'approcha d'Emma avec un regard évocateur vers moi._

_« Tu me laisses ta copine une petite soirée et disons que tout sera oublié. »_

_« Tu peux toujours aller crever ! Je t'ai payé maintenant c'est fini. On se casse. »_

_Max se précipita sur moi, me plaqua contre le mur et sortit tout doucement une arme de sa ceinture._

_« Ma jolie amie voudrait faire connaissance avec ta tempe à moins que tu me laisses ta copine... »_

_Je lui mis un coup de genou dans les parties génitales et parti en courant avec Emma. Nous arrivions vers la voiture quand il revint derrière nous. Il tira et je vis Emma s'effondrer sur le trottoir._

_«Je reviendrai m'occuper de toi un de ces jours Edward, tu le regretteras je t'assure ! »_

_Et il partit en courant._

« Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Avec la pluie, son sang coulait sur le trottoir. Elle haletait, il lui avait visé la poitrine, et je savais pas quoi faire. C'était le soir, il n'y avait personne. J'ai pas eu le temps de me poser la question sérieusement d'un coup son regard est devenu vide et sa tête est partie en arrière... Je crois bien que c'est la chose la plus horrible qui existe, voir le regard de quelqu'un s'éteindre comme ça, d'un seul coup, c'est tellement étrange. »

J'avais une boule dans la gorge, les larmes aux yeux et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Edward, je... »

« Tu peux partir si tu veux, je t'en voudrais pas. »

« Partir ? Pourquoi tu veux que je partes ? »

« Parce que je suis un monstre ! Emma m'a suivi et au lieu de me tuer moi, il a visé celle que j'aimais ! J'aurais pu lui dire de pas monter dans la voiture ! Tout aurait été différent, elle serait là avec moi, en vie, elle rigolerait, elle aurait les yeux qui pétillent ou qui pleurent peu importe mais elle aurait pas le regard vide par ma faute ! »

« Je suis pas d'accord, ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre ! C'est lui le monstre, c'est un meurtrier ! Tu n'as rien fait au contraire ! Tu as arrêté la drogue, c'est énorme... »

« Alice avait raison alors, tu ne pars pas et je ne te révulse pas... »

« Bien sûr que non, j'en connais un rayon en matière de honte, et on a tous nos petits secrets hein ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Donnant-donnant, il m'avait confié une partie de sa vie, à mon tour.

« Quand j'avais 14 ans ma mère s'est remariée, avec ce Phil... au début je l'adorais, il faisait tout pour être le beau-père modèle, seulement au fur-et-à-mesure... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Seuls en plus ! EDWAAAAAARD ! Je te faisais confiance Bella ! »

Tanya venait de débarquer en haut des escaliers et descendait furieusement.

« On discutait simplement Tanya. » Je me défendais mollement, je me fichait totalement de cette fille sans cervelle.

« Tu crois que je vais te croire sale petite garce briseuse de couple ! »

« Tu brises tout toute seule comme une grande je te rassure. »

Tanya vit rouge et ses cris avait ameuté toute la maison.

« Bella, Tanya, Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Carlisle.

Je répondis pour nous trois.

« Tanya fait une simple crise de jalousie. Je t'assure Tanya, regarde moi, tu crois que je peux rivaliser avec toi pour Edward ? Reprend toi, tu n'es pas bien réveillée. »

« … Tu as raison, tu n'as aucune classe, comment Edward pourrait me tromper avec toi, je suis bête des fois ! Excusez-moi tous ! Allons déjeuner ! »

Edward me regardait les yeux comme des soucoupes. Tanya partie dans la cuisine et je me penchai vers Edward, toujours assis en tailleur.

« Je préfère dire ça plutôt qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution. »

Il me remercia d'un sourire et je me levai vers la cuisine. Edward passa près de moi et me susurra à l'oreille.

« Tu es bien plus belle qu'elle. Et elle n'a aucune classe. » Il avait ajouté la dernière phrase en rigolant

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, faites exploser ma boite mail pour compenser tout ceux qui sont partis en vacances =D**

**Il faut juste que je précise, Edward est devenu accro à ses 19 ans cela à duré plusieurs mois, puis il est retourné payer le dealer à ses 20 ans. Il a donc 21 ans. Et Bella 22.**

**Bonne soirée,**

**Jlv !**


	14. Règlements de comptes

**Bonjour !**

**Alors ce chapitre devait normalement être posté ce matin vers 00h20 mais mon internet à coupé au moment ou j'enregistrais les dernières modifs donc voilà il est là ^^.**

**Je m'excuse pour cet immense retard, sincèrement, avec les grandes vacances où je n'étais pas là et le boulot pour la rentrée qui m'a prise de court j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à gérer ! Mais là ça y est, je reprends le rythme =)**

**Ensuite un immense merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, des fois elles sont tellement gentilles que j'ai envie de pleurer de bonheur ^^'**

**Je pense que beaucoup d'entres vous aimeront ce chapitre, et pourront décharger leur haine contre Tanya ^^**

**Comme celui ci est très légèrement plus court ( mais vraiment un chouilla ^^ ) plus court que les autres, je reposterais ce week-end. **

**Donc bonne lecture et merci encore de me suivre dans cette histoire =)**

**Jlv**

O

* * *

O

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Point de vue Bella :**

Loué soit les cieux. Nous étions enfin le jour béni où Irina et Tanya repartait chez elle... Loin, très loin... Malgré le léger incident de ce matin lorsque Tanya nous avaient surpris dans le salon, j'étais plutôt d'humeur joyeuse !

Eléazar et Carmen devait revenir les chercher en fin de matinée. Bientôt donc.

Je patientais sagement sur le canapé, et mes pensées s'envolèrent au loin, je ressassais tout ce que m'avait confié Edward et ses dernières paroles de ce matin...

_« Tu es bien plus belle qu'elle. Et elle n'a aucune classe. »_

Je sentais que des ailes me poussaient pour accompagner ma joie mais elles disparurent lorsque je repensais à son histoire.

Je me demandais d'où lui venait ce sentiment de culpabilité aussi puissant, avait-il tenu le revolver dans ses mains ? Non. Et pourtant...

Il devait sans cesse se dire que c'était de sa faute si elle était morte, que si il n'avait pas commencé la drogue ou si il n'avait pas voulu se rendre populaire... elle serait toujours là.

Seulement ce n'était pas vrai.

Toute la vie n'est qu'une suite d'évènements que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler et encore moins prédire. Une suite de petits évènements qui paraissent inconséquents et qui ravagent des vies.

Retour à la réalité plutôt violent lorsque quelqu'un me tomba dessus.

« EMMETT ! »

Un couinement me répondit :

« Ui... ? »

Je le regardais, attendant une explication.

Il se releva en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Désolé Bells, mais c'est à Alice qu'il faut s'en prendre... Elle m'a frappé l'arrière du crâne et quand je me suis retourné pour me venger, bah je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis ! »

Son air penaud me fit doucement rigoler, on aurait dit un enfant prit en flagrant délit de vol de cookies.

« Au fait, les parents des filles sont là, ils parlent avec Carlisle et Esmée dehors, mais ils vont pas tarder. Cache ton grand sourire Bells, Tanya va criser sinon... » dit-il en souriant aussi.

Je fis mon maximum pour arrêter de sourire mais cela me fit le même effet que lorsque l'on a une crampe aux zygomatiques, c'est-à-dire... mal ! J'entendis Carmen et Eléazar arriver dans l'entrée, je me leva donc du canapé afin de leur dire bonjour.

« Irina, Tanya, nous sommes là ! » cria Carmen en direction de l'escalier.

Irina descendit précipitamment les escaliers et enlaça sa mère. Mais Tanya ne descendait toujours pas.

« Nous allons sans doute devoir attendre que Tanya et Edward se disent au revoir. En attendant, on va s'assoir tranquillement devant un café ! Carmen, un fort comme d'habitude et toi Eléazar un léger ? »

Eléazar et sa femme semblèrent préoccupés et affirmèrent distraitement.

« Carlisle, si je comprends bien, Tanya sort avec Edward ? » demanda Eléazar.

« Oui, depuis quelques jours déjà. »

« Mais, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas... Edward, il ne lui avait pas déjà dit non plusieurs fois ? »

Ils étaient clairement intrigués par ce revirement de situation désormais.

« Oui, je crois bien, mais apparemment Edward à changé d'avis ! »

J'avais envie de vomir. Comme si un garçon comme Edward changeait de copine comme de chemise, surtout pas après Emma...

Les deux tourtereaux descendirent enfin et je vis Tanya tenter de prendre la main d'Edward pour un simulacre de scène d'amour, mais Edward n'avait pas l'air décidé à faire des démonstrations d'affection en publique car il esquiva subtilement.

Et la discussion qui mêlaient toutes les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire les deux familles entières, se transforma en une espèce de bourdonnement ambiant qui me déconnecta lentement du salon.

Le jour béni tant attendu se transforma en jour béni arrivé lorsque tous les Denali partirent enfin.

Emmett revint me voir toujours d'humeur joyeuse.

« Dit Bella, tu comptes épouser le canapé ou quoi ça fait au moins deux heures que t'as pas décollé tes fesses de là ! »

« Ha ha ha Emmett ! Dis moi ton cerveau est parti dans la voiture des Denali ou quoi ? » dis-je en tirant la langue et en me levant.

« Alors c'est comme ça hein ! Attention Bella, je vais me venger ! »

Je couru alors dans la cuisine où il me suivit et nous tournions autour du plan de travail quand Jasper arriva.

« Pitié Jazz' aide moi ! » suppliais-je en rigolant et à bout de souffle, bloquée dans la cuisine où j'allais subir le châtiment fatal d'Emmett.

« Bon disons que, pour une fois, je vais faire... … solidarité masculine ! »

Il fondit sur moi et me coinça les bras derrière le dos tandis qu'Emmett approchait pour me chatouiller.

Au bout de quelques minutes alors que je commençais à manquer d'air à force de rigoler, ils me relâchèrent.

Et trente secondes plus tard, Carlisle nous appela au salon.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire mon chéri ? » demanda Esmée.

« Je suis pas avec Tanya. C'est bidon tout ça. Et elle me fait chanter pour que je sorte avec elle. Voilà, c'est dit. »

Seuls Alice et moi, n'avions pas la bouche entrouverte. Carlisle, lui, commençait à voir rouge, ainsi qu' Esmée, et Jazz' et Emmett regardait toujours Edward sans comprendre.

« Bon, vu que t'as pas l'air décidé à préciser ce avec quoi elle te fais chanter, je vais le faire. » déclara Alice.

« Elle lui a dit que si il refusait une nouvelle fois de sortir avec elle, elle ébruiterait dans la ville et partout ailleurs toute l'histoire à propos d'Emma. »

Carlisle se leva subitement et partit dans son bureau.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard.

« Carment et Eléazar reviennent immédiatement avec les filles. Heureusement que tu nous a dit ça tôt, ils ne sont pas bien loin. »

Je jubilais intérieurement car Carlisle avait l'air plus que fou de rage contre Tanya. Mais Carlisle était de ceux qui avait une colère froide et menaçante sans avoir besoin de hurler, tout se voyait dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tanya alla silencieusement mais furieusement au salon. Elle fusilla Edward du regard.

Eléazar et Carmen attendirent les explications de Tanya qui ne vinrent pas, mais Eléazar s'énerva.

« Ca suffit maintenant Tanya ! Explique nous cette affaire et tout de suite ! C'est clair ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle ! Edward a inventé tout ça car il n'arrive pas assumer qu'il m'aime depuis toujours ! Il a juste peur que vous soyez contre ce changement soudain ! »

Edward restait silencieux, les yeux clos.

« Tu as fait chanter mon fils Tanya ! A propos de quelque chose que tu ne devrais même pas savoir ! D'ailleurs nous en parlerons également mes chers amis ! »

Carlisle se tourna vers le couple Denali avec un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux.

« C'est vrai, Carlisle mais je t'expliquerais ça tout à l'heure, pour l'instant je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça Tanya ! Faire chanter Edward au sujet d'Emma, non mais quelle idée ! » Eléazar s'énervait de plus en plus contre sa fille, qui se décida enfin à parler.

« Oui, je le tenais au sujet de petite idiote d'Emma mais c'est pour son bien ! Il sait qu'on est fait pour être ensemble ! Il faut qu'il oublie cette gourde, je suis bien mieux qu'elle ! Bien plus belle, et bien plus intelligente ! Et je suis en vie moi ! Et maintenant qu'elle a crevée, il se rend toujours pas compte qu'il est à moi et que je suis à lui pour toujours ! T'as pas le choix Edward ! »

Une lueur de folie allumait ses yeux et un silence de mort régnait dans le salon, tout le monde était choqué. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'Edward ne réagissent en rien à ces propos, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce...

« Je crois qu'on a un problème là, Tanya... » asséna Carmen.

« Edward ne t'appartient pas ma puce... il faut que tu te sortes cette idée de la tête. » continua-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que si, il est à moi ! Et si je peux pas t'avoir Edward, personne, PERSONNE NE T'AURAS JAMAIS ! » hurla-t-elle comme une démente debout dans le salon.

Edward se leva calmement et monta. Alice, Emmett et Jazz' le suivirent.

Ce problème dépendait seulement des parents de Tanya maintenant, alors je les suivis à mon tour.

Nous étions tous tranquillement installé dans la chambre d'Alice, quand nous entendîmes Tanya, hurler à nouveau.

« NAAAAAAAN ! J'IRAIS PAS DANS CE TRUC POUR LES FOUS ! JE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! EDWAAAAARD ! TU SERAS A MOI ! TOT OU TARD ! »

« Je sens qu'elle va pas passer une bonne rentrée celle-là... » dit Alice.

« De toute façon, c'est pas nouveau, qu'elle ait des cases en moins, elle arrivait juste à le cacher là plupart du temps... » ajouta Emmett en rigolant.

O

* * *

O

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est tout ce qui compte,**

**Jlv !**


	15. Shopping & Sandwich

**Hey ! Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ( si y en a ^^ )**

**Je poste ça rapidement, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Jlv**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Point de vue Bella**

Nous étions tous dans la chambre d'Alice. Je regardais les livres de sa micro bibliothèque, Edward regardait par la baie vitrée, et Jasper tenait Alice par la taille quand Emmett parla.

« Pourquoi t'as rien dit Ed' ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé parler et insulter Emma comme ça ? »

« Parce que c'est faux. Tout ce qu'elle a dit, tu vois, c'est des trucs stupides et inutiles et surtout je sais, je sais que c'est faux. Et il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, pas vrai ? »

« Ouai... si tu le dis... je suppose que je peux pas comprendre, j'ai jamais eu ton caractère donc bon... »

« Qui est partant pour un centre commercial cette après-midi, histoire de se changer les idées ? » demanda Alice. Jasper hocha la tête pour dire oui, là où Alice allait, il la suivait, je trouvais ça génial et trop mignon. Je savais qu'Emmett avait envie d'y aller mais que si je décidais de rester, il resterait aussi.

« C'est un peu risqué avec Bella... je suis pas sûr... » déclara Emmett.

« Ecoute Emmett, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas où il est mais il pourrait très bien être très loin, et on a vu au infos qu'il avait été vu à Port Angeles, le centre commercial est à Pleasant Grove alors ça ira et puis je suis cloitrée depuis pas mal de temps, j'ai besoin de sortir. Donc, on part quand ? » demandais-je.

« Bah il n'est que... 11h30 alors après manger. Tu viens Jasper, on va faire un tour, Emmett, viens aussi. »

Alice était vraiment une petite manipulatrice et maintenant c'était à moi de convaincre son frère de venir avec nous. Courage Bella, courage !

« Dit Edward, tu vas venir ou pas ? »

« Je sais pas trop, je suis un peu flippé j'avoue... »

J'étais toujours devant la bibliothèque d'Alice mais je le regardais assis sur la chaise de bureau en train de jouer avec un stylo.

« Je sais que t'as peur que les gens te juges mais il faut pas que tu oublies que personne n'est au courant de rien ! »

Je m'approchais de lui.

« Les gens ne savent pas Edward, il faut que tu en prennes conscience. Ce n'est pas parce que une personne croisera ton regard par pur hasard qu'elle te jugera. Alors viens et si jamais tu te sens trop mal, on partira. »

« Promis ? »

« Juré. »

A peine cinq minutes après la fin du repas, Alice nous a embarqués pour le centre commercial, Jasper et elle à l'avant, et Emmett, Edward et moi – serrée entre eux deux – à l'arrière.

« Ça va Bella pas trop serrée ? » demanda Jasper en se moquant.

Je lui tirais la langue comme un gamine.

« Voyons Bella, sois pas rancunière, c'est pas ma faute si mes deux beau frères ont des trop gros popotins pour se caser sur le siège du milieu ! Toi t'es une petite crevette donc tu rentres ! »

« Une petite crevette ? T'aurais pu trouver un truc plus classe Jazz .»

Je faisais semblant de bouder mais j'étais vraiment une mauvais actrice et Jasper se moqua, encore une fois...

« Raaahh Grrr ! »

« Oulala, Bella sort les griffes ! »

« Je me vengerais Jasper, tu va voir. »

Oh oui, j'allais me venger, la petite Bella toute calme et réservée était aussi une petite saloperie enquiquineuse quand on la cherchait. Edward chuchota à mon oreille.

« Tu vas vraiment te venger ou c'était juste une menace en l'air ? »

« Je vais vraiment lui jouer des sales tours ! »

« J'ai hâte ! »répondit-il en claquant la portière de la voiture derrière moi.

« Bon Jasper et moi on doit aller voir quelques truc alors on se retrouve dans une heure ça vous va ? »

« Pas de problème sister ! » dit Emmett.

Et les deux tourtereaux partirent main dans la main, en nous plantant là. Emmett pris les devants

« Bon vous bougez vos petites fesses ? On va prendre l'ascenseur, je me sens pas trop pour les escaliers là... »

« Feignasse... » soufflais-je.

« Attention Bells je suis pas sourd... »

« Pourtant t'as l'air autant en forme qu'un papi, c'est bizarre... » répliquais-je à haute voix.

Il se retourna faussement vexé et indigné.

« Je te préviens : je vais me venger de cet affront ! » dit-il théâtralement.

« Je t'attends ! »

« Bon allez vous deux, rentrez dans l'ascenseur. »

L'ascenseur en question était plutôt large mais plutôt rempli. Sur le coup, j'eus peur qu'il ne cède sous le poids mais apparemment, l'engin était un ascenseur de combat et les portes se refermèrent.

Edward s'était tourné vers moi et j'étais dos à Emmett, coincée comme un steak dans un hamburger. J'étais plutôt gênée, et je le devins encore plus lorsque je sentis une forme dur au niveau du bas de mon dos donc au niveau du bas ventre d'Emmett. Je piquais un fard avant de me rendre compte quelques secondes plus tard en sortant de l'ascenseur, que c'était son arme coincée dans sa ceinture.

« Bella, ça va ? T'es toute rouge ? On t'as pas étouffée dans l'ascenseur au moins ? » demanda Edward, légèrement inquiet.

« Non, ça va, il faisait juste... très chaud... avec... tout ce monde... »

« Bon vous voulez voir quoi ? Vous avez besoin d'un truc ? Si on se prenait des glaces ? »

« Emmett, on vient juste de manger ! Mais je suis d'accord quand même. » ajoutais-je toute souriante.

« Je vais les chercher, attendez moi dans le coin ! » Et il partit. Dix mètres plus loin, il fit demi-tour.

« Quel parfum Bella ? »

« Vanille. »

« Ed' ? »

« Menthe. »

Une fois Emmett partit, je vis que Edward commençait à se stresser, il regardait tout autour de lui comme un paranoïaque.

« Edward, c'est en regardant tout le monde comme ça qu'ils vont se poser des questions. »

Il continua d'observer les gens frénétiquement.

« Edward. Edward ! Regarde moi ! »

Il fixa son regard dans le mien. Il semblait totalement paniqué à l'intérieur.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va faire comme les femmes enceintes ! Tu me prends la main et plus tu stresses plus tu serres fort au lieu de regarder les gens bizarrement. Comme ça je saurais quand tu te sens mal et je trouverais bien un truc. »

Il ne répondit pas mais il me prit la main.

« Bon viens on va dans ce magasin de vêtements. »

Emmett nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Edward n'a pas au le temps de lâcher ma main, Emmett l'avait repéré, j'ai pensé qu'il allait avoir une attaque, les deux boules des glaces qu'il tenait dans sa main droite sont tombées et la troisième n'a pas tardé à suivre. La vendeuse nous a fusillés du regard et on est partis illico.

« Je... euh... explications ? »

« Quand on sera rentrés. Pas un mot aux tourtereaux s'il te plait.» le suppliais-je

« Oui... ok, pas de problème. »

Il était toujours choqué. Mais moi j'avais aussi l'impression qu'il n'était pas content en plus d'être surpris.

Quand Alice arriva, je m'éloignais un peu d'Edward. La technique serait valable une autre fois. Pour l'instant, Alice me kidnappait dans un magasin de sous vêtements. Les garçons attendaient devant.

« Hey Bella ! Regarde ça ! »

Les garçons se retournèrent aussi en entendant mon prénom, et ils admirèrent donc la petite tenue affriolante en dentelle noire qu'Alice me tendait.

« Va l'essayer ! »

« Euh, je... non merci. »

« Mais allez, tu vas faire des ravages avec ! Surtout quand on ira en boite, une fois que toute cette affaire sera réglée et que tu pourras profiter de certains atouts masculins sans te soucier de rien ! »

Je remarquais le petit clin d'œil qu'elle me lança et compris qu'elle faisait exprès de parler aussi fort pour que les garçons entendent. Je lui fis comprendre par une grimace très éloquente que je n'irais pas essayer cette tenue, maintenant que les garçons l'avait vue.

« Très bien, et ben c'est moi qui vais la mettre ! »dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire à Jasper qui semblait tout aussi heureux en imaginant sa copine dans cette tenue, qu'Alice lorsqu'elle vidait son compte en banque.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et suivis Alice au fond du magasin. Elle en avait déjà un tas sur le bras.

« Bella, comment veux tu sortir avec mon frère si tu ne fais rien ? »

« Je ne veux PAS sortir avec Alice. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de copain pour le moment et ton frère c'est la même chose, je préfère l'aider autrement quand devenant sa petite copine ! »

« Tu m'exaspères Bella ! Je sens qu'il peut se passer quelque chose de génial entre vous deux mais tous les deux, tu sais quoi, vous êtes des trouillards qui attendent que le bonheur vous tombent dessus sans rien faire pour aller le chercher ! »

« Bon écoute moi Alice. Pour l'instant, j'ai un beau père, vicieux, cinglé, tueur, sadique, pervers et psychopathe qui veut sans doute nous tuer tous alors _excuse moi_ de ne pas penser à autre chose ! »

Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes.

« T'as dit _pervers ? _Bella dit moi que tu t'es trompée, j'ai mon imagination qui part au quart de tour, je rigole pas là ! »

« Bon, on va au cabine ? »

Elle me regardait, les yeux plissés par la méfiance et le doute. Mais elle me suivit quand même dans les cabine d'essayage.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs encore mille fois merci à toutes celles qui me donnent régulièrement ou m'ont donné au moins une fois leur avis!**

**Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions vous pouvez aussi utiliser les Messages privés**

**Jlv ! =D**


	16. L'anniversaire d'Alice

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà le plus long des chapitres ! **

**Plein de surprises et j'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Jlv**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Point de vue Bella :**

J'étais figée dans la salle de bain, avec uniquement une serviette enroulée autour de moi, comme en transe, je ne pensais plus à grand chose. Je regardais seulement mon bras. Désormais, on ne pouvait plus vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait essayé de m'écrire sur le bras, ça ressemblait tout simplement à des dizaines de petites entailles tout le long du bras.

Un claquement de porte me fit tourner la tête, et au ralentit je commençais à m'habiller.

C'était l'anniversaire d'Alice aujourd'hui alors j'avais décidé de porter la seule robe qu'elle avait réussi à me faire acheter. Elle était bleu nuit, en coton, avec de fines bretelles en dentelle, un petit décolleté et elle tombait jusqu'au genou en toute légèreté. Je me sentais bien dans cette robe - un exploit - car elle était simple, sans froufrous comme Alice adorait tant. J'enfilais des ballerines bleu foncé, mis des boucles d'oreilles et descendis aider Esmée à la cuisine.

Quand Esmée se retourna et me vit, elle se figea, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

« Bella.. Tu es sublime! Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. Les garçons vont halluciner! » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est sûr que ça change, mais je mettrais pas ça tous les jours, seulement parce que c'est Alice. » répondis-je en ouvrant le four pour le poulet qu' Esmée tenait dans les mains.

« Je te comprends, on ne peut pas toutes être des Alice hein ? »

Elle avait dit ça en souriant et l'espace d'une seconde, je m'imaginais en talons, tenues sophistiquées et sexy tous les jours... Un supplice.

Emmett déboula dans la cuisine et demanda à sa mère de nous laisser tous les deux pour « parler d'un problème super méga urgent ». Esmée partit, plus que suspicieuse.

« C'est quoi ce problème méga extra urgent Em' ? »

« Nan déjà, c'est super méga urgent. Est-ce que tu sors avec mon frère ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu sors avec Ed'? »

« Bah si je sortais avec lui, je serais au courant tu penses pas ? Sauf que là justement je suis pas au courant! Nan mais franchement d'où tu sors cette idée ? »

« Bah, tu sais le centre commercial... »

« Ah oui... C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça.. »

« Alors ? Pourquoi vous vous teniez les mains ? »

« Bah... Euh... Je peux pas te dire dans les détails mais en tout cas.. je sors pas avec lui, je te le promets! »

« Je comprends pas alors... »

« Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant Emmett ? » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Bah! Tu sais, la... la curiosité masculine et puis... tout ça.. Enfin voilà... quoi! » baragouina-t-il.

« Ok. Si tu le dis. Bon tout le monde est descendu ? Apporte moi les verres à champagnes s'il te plait, que je serve. »

« Bah tu veux pas faire péter la bouteille devant toute la famille ? »

« Non, pas besoin, t'inquiète. »

Il partit chercher les verres, pendant ce temps-là j'ouvris le placard où Esmée rangeait tous les condiments. Cumin ? Piment ? Paprika ? Poivre ? Sel ? Tous ? Piment.

« Tiens les verres. » dit-il en posant le plateau remplit des 7 flûtes. « Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce placard ? »

« Je dois assaisonner le poulet! Allez va les rejoindre, j'arrive! »

« D'accord, dépêche toi! »

Je remplissais toutes les coupes, puis rapidement coupais le piment en deux. Je pris une moitié et pressais quelques gouttes au dessus de deux verres en priant pour que la couleur ne gâche pas tout. Mais le champagne ne changea même pas de couleur. J'en rajoutais alors encore un peu. Je pris le plateau et distribuais les coupes en chantant un « Joyeux anniversaire Alice ». Dès que le plateau fut posé, tout le monde trinqua et commença à boire. A peine 10 secondes plus tard, Emmett et Jasper poussèrent des jurons et commencèrent à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas vous deux ? » demanda Esmée inquiète.

« BELLA! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER! » hurla Emmett tout rouge.

Au début, j'avais essayer de comprimer mon sourire dans ma coupe de champagne mais là, c'était impossible et je partis dans un fou rire accompagnée d'Alice.

« J-Je.. t'avais dit que.. le piment... se serait génial! » dit Alice tout en rigolant.

« On vous déclare la guerre à toutes les deux! »

« Tu vois Jasper, je suis pas qu'une petite crevette! Et puis toi Emmett, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu me cherches! »

Alice et moi étions euphorique toute la journée, trop heureuse de notre coup de maitre, même si nous savions qu'ils allaient se venger.

Après le repas du soir, alors que j'étais en train d'enlever ma robe dans ma chambre, la porte s'est ouverte d'un seul coup sur Alice.

« Mais me fait pas peur comme ça! En plus je suis en sous-vêtement, heureusement que c'est toi et pas les garçons! »

J'enfilais rapidement un jean et un pull uni puis attendait qu'Alice dise quelque chose.

« T'étais vraiment bien dans ta robe! »

« Merci » répondis-je un peu gênée.

« Bon je te laisse j'avais pas grand chose à te dire en fait! Bonne nuit Bella. »

« Bonne nuit Alice! »

Et elle partit en me laissant toute seule dans cette grand chambre.

A une heure et quatre minutes précisément, un bruit de porte de voiture qui se ferme me réveilla. J'allumais la lampe de chevet et sortit de mon lit pour aller regarder par la baie vitrée. Ce n'était pas normal, on était bien trop éloigné de la route pour entendre des voitures, et c'était une propriété privée, personne d'autre que les Cullen ne pouvait se garer ici. Je tirais le rideau pour regarder aux abords de la forêt, il n'y avait personne.

Même si la vue était très belle de jour, la nuit avoir une vitre qui donne d'aussi près sur la forêt me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

Je me remis au lit, mais impossible de me rendormir, j'étais complètement paranoïaque, et si c'était lui ? Je passais plusieurs heures à me retourner dans tous les sens, la couette remontée jusqu'aux yeux, les mains moites et le coeur qui tambourinait dans mes oreilles. A quatre heures du matin, je descendis sur le canapé, priant pour qu'Edward y soit déjà.

Mais non. Il n'était pas encore réveillé, mais ça ne devrait pas tardé peut-être une dizaine de minutes.

_« Du calme Bella. Respire, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il soit ici de toute façon alors- »_

« Aie putain! »

Je rigolais nerveusement tellement j'étais soulagée que ce soit Edward qui arrive. Il arriva sur la canapé en sautillant.

« Je me suis pris l'embrasure de la porte dans le petit orteil! »

« Tu vas survivre t'inquiète pas! »

« Oui, je crois aussi! Euh je voulais te demander, tu te souviens quand tu avais commencé à me parler de ta mère et de Phil et que Tanya t'avais interrompue, tu veux pas finir? J'ai envie de savoir ce qui t'es arrivée avec ce dingue. »

« Euh pas ce matin, en fait je préfère pas parce que en ce moment, je me sens, euh.., espionnée en quelque sorte. J'ai entendu une voiture dans la nuit, depuis tu vois je dors, pas je me stresse toute seule, alors que si ça se trouve c'est rien. »

« C'était Emmett! Il est sorti avec une fille hier soir après l'anniv' d'Alice, et quand il est revenu vers minuit, il est passé dans ma chambre pour tout me raconter tu vois donc t'inquiète pas! »

« Je me sens vraiment trop stupide là.. mais bon tant mieux! »

Je tournais la tête vers la cheminée qui était éteinte, puis vers l'immense baie vitré qui faisait face au canapé.

« Esmée a vraiment bien agencé le salon, je veux dire, c'est totalement ouvert sur la bordure de forêt, c'est beau. » dis-je en reportant mon regard sur Edward.

« Oui, elle était architecte au début, enfin avant de devenir femme au foyer. Elle a arrêté quand Emmett est né, pour pouvoir l'élever tranquillement, puis vu ce que gagne papa, il y avait pas de problème d'argent.

Je regardais à nouveau par la baie vitrée et mon coeur s'arrêta soudain, je retins un hurlement en me mettant debout.

« Quoi ? Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je tendis un doigt vers la fenêtre mais _il_ avait disparu.

« Phil... Il.. était là.. » dis-je avec difficulté tant ma gorge était nouée.

« Bella, regarde moi, c'est peut-être dû au stress que tu le vois partout! » dit-il en tenant mes épaules entre ses mains

Je commençais à m'agiter et mon coeur battait bien trop vite pour que je respire normalement.

« Mais tu comprends pas! Tu le connais pas! Il aime ça! Me faire peur comme ça avant de m'attraper! Ça l'amuse de sentir ma peur! »

« Bon je vais chercher tout le monde, bouge pas. »

Mais je ne voulais pas rester seule.

« Reste! »

« Écoute Bella, je suis persuadé qu'il est pas là, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, cette histoire de voiture, tout ça, c'est ton esprit qui s'emballe, j'en ai pour une minute, bouge pas! »

« Non, non, non... s'il te plait! »

Mais trop tard il montait les escaliers.

Cette fois ci mon cri ne s'est pas éteint dans ma gorge lorsque j'ai senti des doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Bonjour Bella. » chuchota Phil à mon oreille. « Bonjour Edward! Mauvais idée que tu as eu, pas de chance mon garçon. »

Edward s'est retourné au milieu de l'escalier et entre temps, tout le monde était arrivé derrière lui.

« Voyez vous, je reprends ce qui est à moi. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? »

« Mon amour.. ? » répéta Alice, une main sur la bouche.

Emmett avait pointé son arme sur Phil et avançait vers lui lentement.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »

De sa main libre, il posa un couteau sur ma gorge.

« C'est bien avec ça que tu as essayé de me tuer Bella, non ? Dis leur à tous comment tu as fait ce jour là ? Non tu ne veux pas, très bien je vais le faire. Vous savez, dès que je suis allé habiter chez Renée et Bella, j'ai tout de suite senti que je plaisais à Bella, elle n'avait que treize ou quatorze ans, certes, mais que voulez vous, cela ne l'a pas empêchez de me faire des avances. »

J'essayais de leur faire signe que tout cela était faux mais ils avaient compris d'eux mêmes. Emmett tenta de s'approcher encore.

« Emmett arrête donc ça, si tu t'approches encore, je lui tranche la gorge, c'est clair ? Tu as interrompu ma jolie histoire.. Ah oui... Bella me faisait des avances flagrantes et quand j'ai répondu à ses avances, je crois qu'elle n'assumait plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait, elle me rejetait alors que je sais qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'aime encore! Alors oui, c'est vrai qu'un jour, elle a essayé de me poignardé dans la cuisine, et bien sûr, il a fallu que Renée arrive à ce moment et me fasse emprisonner... et que vous, Cullen, vous m'ayez fait interné. Injuste.

Puis j'ai pu m'échapper. James, qui est un homme très intelligent t'as retrouvée, avec ce Jacob, ensuite tu l'as largué, oui, je surveillais tout. Ensuite tu es partie ici, James n'arrivais pas à te retrouver jusqu'à ce que tu ailles dans ce centre commercial, un homme qui me devait un service t'as vu dans l'ascenseur et il m'a appelé.. Je vous ai suivi et retrouvés ! Ce n'est pas formidable ? »

« Tu es complètement fou! C'est toi qui as essayé de me tuer dans cette cuisine! Parce que je refusais TES avances! Comme toutes celles d'avant! » crachais-je avec haine.

« Tais-toi! Tu mens! » répliqua-t-il en serrant encore un peu plus fort le couteau, si bien que je sentis du sang couler sous mon débardeur.

« Bon, nous deux, nous allons aller faire un tour dans la cuisine, je vais prendre ce que tu m'a toujours refusé! Ne bougez pas, ne bougez surtout pas ou je... _l'égorge ! _» ajouta-t-il avec délectation, comme si il n'attendait que ça.

Il me tira en arrière par les cheveux et je n'arrivais même pas à hurler de douleur tellement j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait faire. J'étais complètement tétanisé. Il me poussa contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et ma tête heurta un angle de placard accroché au mur. Je vis flou pendant quelques secondes puis il s'approcha de moi, le couteau dans la main.

« Tu m'as manqué ma Bella, mon amour. »

Il tenta de m'embrasser mais je bougeais la tête dans tous les sens, il m'agrippa la mâchoire et serra tellement fort que je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un millimètre.

Il me fixait, le couteau était contre mon nombril, je sentais sa pointe froide contre ma peau mais je préférais avoir une entaille au ventre plutôt qu'il me touche encore, alors je balançais de toutes mes forces un genou dans son entre jambes, le mouvement de ma jambe et sa surprise enfoncèrent la lame dans mon ventre, au même moment une détonation avait retentit et il tomba en avant sur moi puis glissa le long de mon corps, inerte à mes pieds, une balle logé dans le coeur.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà !**

**Alors ? Alors ? **

**Jlv =D**


	17. Guilty

**Bon ne me tapez pas..**

**Des MILLIONS D'EXCUSES pour cet immense retard! **

**J'ai refait ce chapitre plusieurs fois et j'ai mis du temps j'avoue ^^**

**Alors malgré tout j'espère évidemment que ça vous plaira et que comme d'habitude vous me donnerez vos avis!**

**Bonne lecture à tous =D**

**Jlv!**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Point de vue Bella**

J'ouvris les yeux lentement puis les refermaient d'un seul coup. Je les rouvris quelques secondes à nouveau, et les refermaient encore.

Au premier coup d'œil, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ma chambre était si lumineuse, j'avais pourtant l'habitude de fermer les volets. Puis au second regard, j'avais réalisé. Réalisé que je n'étais pas chez les Cullen mais à l'hôpital. Il me fallut encore un peu de temps pour que tout me revienne en mémoire, quand Edward pensait que je pétais les plombs, et quand Phil m'avait traînée dans la cuisine par le cheveux et surtout quand il s'était affalé sur moi, mort...

Alice entra dans la chambre alors que je me demandais si je devais être contente que tout soit fini, ou me sentir coupable qu'il soit mort.

Alors que la porte se refermait, je fis semblant de dormir.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Faudra bien que tu te réveilles un jour, Bella... » murmura-t-elle.

Je me sentis fautive de la faire patienter.

« Je suis réveillée Alice. »

Elle poussa alors un cri suraigu qui ameuta le reste de la famille.

« Ma chérie, t'es enfin réveillée! Je suis tellement contente! »

Je vis alors tous les Cullen défiler dans la chambre et se placer autour de moi, avec Carlisle et Esmée à ma gauche, Alice et Jasper à ma droite et Edward en bout de lit. Ils avaient tous d'immenses sourires.

Esmée parla la première.

« Ça fait me plaisir de te voir enfin animée Bella! Te voir depuis quatre jours sans bouger, c'était assez étrange je dois dire. »

« Tu sais, tu fais la une des journaux Bella! Il parle tous de cette violente attaque, de la mort de Phil Connor et aussi du fait que tu es blessée et à l'hôpital... » m'informa Alice, devenue morose.

« Génial, ils vont parler de ça pendant deux jours puis ce sera fini, comme avec tout...Au moins je serais tranquille maintenant. Où est Emmett? »

« Il est à la cafétéria, il devrait bientôt revenir. Par contre Bella, on ne peut pas retourner à la maison en ce moment, alors on est dans un petit hôtel de la ville. On a eu droit à la grosse ligne jaune qui nous interdit de passer, collée sur la porte de la maison. C'est jusqu'à ce qu'ils closent l'enquête. » me répondit Alice.

« Ils veulent enquêter sur quoi précisément? C'est pas comme si c'était une mort non élucidée... »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à voir, mais ils ont quand même tout inspecté dans la maison, ils veulent savoir comment il est arrivé là, même si on leur a répété ce qu'il nous a dit... Ils disent qu'on ne peut pas se fier à ce qu'a dit Connor. »

« Ils ont raison sur ce plan là. Il était complètement fou... »

Esmée regarda l'heure et décréta:

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'en aille Bella, c'est l'heure de ton repas du soir et les infirmières vont nous virer! » interrompit Esmée en souriant.

« D'accord, vous reviendrez quand? » demandais-je.

« Demain, mais probablement pas tous en même temps. Allez, on te laisse tranquille. »

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, une infirmière vint m'apporter mon plat. Elle revint le chercher vingt minutes plus tard, je m'endormis sitôt après.

Le lendemain, Edward vint me voir dans l'après-midi. Mais je ne voulais pas lui parler. Il m'avait prise pour une folle, il m'avait abandonnée alors que je lui avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Mais il l'avait fait quand même.

Après s'être assis dans le fauteuil, il se mit à me regarder fixement, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment me voir, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Edward? Edward? »

« Pardon, je pensais à autre chose... »

« A quoi? »

« A la meilleure façon de te dire que je suis désolé. Que je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule. »

« Réfléchis bien alors et parle moi quand tu sauras. » assénais-je cruellement.

Il me regarda, surpris et dépité.

« Je... Laisse tomber, tu as raison, je reviendrai plus tard dans ce cas. »

Il me suivit du regard tandis qu'il se levait et quittait la pièce, on devinait facilement qu'il était blessé au plus haut point dans son regard désespéré et penaud. Cette fois ci, j'étais à nouveau partagée entre deux envies, m'en vouloir d'avoir été si distante ou lui en vouloir à lui tout bêtement. Bizarrement, je me sentis extrêmement mal d'avoir fait une chose pareille.

A peine une minute plus tard, Alice débarqua en furie et se planta à côté du lit, l'œil furieux et le doigt accusateur pointé sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'envoyer balader Isabella Marie Swan!

Je sais que tu es au courant pour Emma, alors je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre que ça lui rappelle la situation avec Emma il y a plus d'un an. Il ne s'était pas méfié non plus en repartant et le dealer lui a tiré dessus. Là, Edward non plus ne s'est pas méfié, il t'a laissé et Phil t'as poignardé. Tu saisis? Je pensais que te souvenant de l'histoire d'Emma, tu ne montrerais pas à quel point tu lui en veux car il s'en veut déjà assez je t'assure! Je pensais que tu aurais plus de tact ou même de sensibilité sur ce coup là!»

Soudainement, je me rendis compte de mon erreur, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et totalement oublié Emma.

« Je me sens complètement idiote. C'était évident pourtant. Et je lui ai fait sentir que je lui en voulais, ça la culpabilisé encore plus. » Je poussais un gros soupir.

« Tu sais ce qui est pire encore? »

« Encore pire? J'ai du mal à imaginer. »

« Je crois que la façon dont il se sent coupable pour toi est différente de la façon dont il culpabilisait pour Emma. »

« C'est normal, il était amoureux d'elle. »

« Non, justement, il est amoureux de toi. »

« Je pense pas non » répliquais-je désabusée. Mes mains étaient devenues moites en quelques secondes et je sentais un bouffée de chaleur qui montait jusque dans mes neurones.

« Si je te le dis. J'ai parlé avec lui, il ne peut pas mettre de mots sur les effets que tu lui fais, il adore être avec toi et surtout, je le connais. Alors crois-moi. »

« Même si il a eu un faible pour moi, rien ne sera jamais à la hauteur de ce qui se passait avec Emma, je le sais bien. Je n'ai pas envie de rivaliser avec une défunte qu'il a aimée plus que tout, c'est morbide et voué à l'échec. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Bella!

Quand il en parle maintenant, il l'idéalise, c'est normal, on ne critique pas les morts et surtout pas son ex mais j'ai connu Emma et elle n'était pas parfaite je t'assure! Et sincèrement, on sait tous que dans la plupart, je dis bien la plupart, des amours d'adolescent, on se cherche, on cherche le genre de personne qu'on aime et avec qui on veut être. De plus, sa relation avec Emma s'est construite avant et pendant son sevrage, il avait besoin de sentir que quelqu'un l'aimait toujours. Mes parents essayait de le voir un minimum pour qu'il aille mieux, il était très seul, sauf avec elle. C'est pas parce qu'une personne nous laisse un très bon souvenir d'histoire d'amour, que c'est quelque chose d'impossible à refaire ou à améliorer.

Et si cette histoire l'a tant marqué, ce n'est pas à cause de son histoire d'amour avec Emma, c'est à cause de la _manière dont ça c'est fini_. C'est tout. Emma ne serait pas morte, ils auraient continué un bout de chemin ensemble puis ils seraient tous les deux passé à autre chose et l'histoire ne l'aurait pas autant marqué, je t'assure. »

« C'est sûr que vu sous cette angle, ça change la donne. Seulement, je suis désolé Alice, je ne suis prête à sortir avec quelqu'un qui pense toujours à une autre personne. Je ne suis pas prête à toujours me demander si je suis mieux que cette fille et si quand on fait l'amour il pense à elle ou à moi. Je ne peux pas ça. Et même si elle n'était pas morte, tu ne peux pas savoir, si ça se trouve, il se serait mariés et aurait fait leur vie ensemble. Même toi tu ne peux pas savoir ça.»

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Alors alors ? **

**Jlv**

**=D**


	18. As it ends

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

**Je sais que ça fait un moment, j'ai été plutôt occupée mais peu importe voici ce que vous attendiez: un nouveau chapitre!**

**La fic s'achèvera bientôt, encore quelques chapitres, je pense ( à moins que je change d'avis sur le fin mot de l'histoire ou que je décide de vous la rallonger j'sais pas ^^ )**

**Voilà voilà**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Jlv**

**Ps: pendant ce chapitre j'ai écouté " Where is my mind" des Pixies en version piano par Maxence je-sais-plus-quoi, si y en a que ça tente pour se mettre dans l'ambiance ^^**

* * *

**Point de vue externe**

Isabella descendit les escaliers et rejoignit les Cullen à table, pour le déjeuner. Par un désolant hasard ( du moins hasard lorsque que l'on ne regardait pas Alice et son petit sourire machiavélique ), la jeune fille dû s'asseoir entre Emmett et Edward. Ils avaient enfin tous pu revenir, de l'hôtel, pour les Cullen, et, de l'hopital, pour Bella. C'était la première fois depuis " l'incident Connor ". Toute la famille semblait légèrement tendue, comme dans l'attente que quelqu'un dégoupille une grenade, la jette et envoie toute la pression au loin. Et Bella avait l'intention d'être à la fois ce quelqu'un, et cette grenade.

Tout d'abord, elle dégoupilla la mini bombe en lançant directement le sujet à table.

- Je crois qu'on devrait reparler de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on étaient tous dans cette maison. J'ai des choses à vous dire, je crois.

Puis elle jeta la grenade au loin, expulsant toute la pression hors de la villa.

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je parte, je veux dire, que je retourne dans mon appartement à Seattle.

Emmett tenta aussitôt de récupérer la grenade, comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser, mais... trop tard.

- Bella, pourquoi tu veux partir? Ici on est tous ensemble c'est mieux, non?

- Non, pas pour moi. Déjà, je ne peux pas passer devant cette cuisine sans repenser à cette nuit là et je crois que j'ai besoin d'arrêter d'y penser pendant à peu près... tout le reste de ma vie.

- Bella, s'il te plait, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, tu peux pas partir comme ça...

La bataille pour cette grenade faisait rage, ceux qui voulaient qu'elle reste dans le salon et ceux qui voulaient qu'elle parte...

- Pour une fois, Bella, je t'approuve, interrompit Alice, rester ici serait trop dur et compliqué pour toi et vraiment égoïste de notre part..., hein Emmett? De toutes façons Jazz et moi, on va repartir à Port Angeles, le magasin doit être ouvert à nouveau pour le bien de mon porte-monnaie!

Et grâce à cette aide surprise, Bella put ejecter cette grenade loin de cette maison, ... jusqu'à un autre appartement... à Seattle.

- Merci Alice, ça me fait plaisir que pour une une fois tu ne sois pas en train de me tendre un de tes pièges machiavélique mais que tu m'aides un peu, répondit Bella en souriant.

- Je t'en prie, je n'agis que pour ton bien, dit-elle, telle une super héroïne, et là ton bien en ce moment c'est: rentrer chez toi, loin de toi ça! continua-t-elle.

Carlisle et Esmée semblaient parfaitement comprendre la réaction de Bella, ils ne cherchèrent pas à la retenir.

- Tu t'en remettras vite Emmett t'inquiète, repris Bella en rigolant, mais je préfère rentrer, je crois que j'ai déjà trop abuser de l'hospitalité de cette famille pendant plusieurs mois!

- Bella soit certaine d'une chose avant de partir, déclara Esmée, maintenant tu fais partie de cette famille, d'accord? Tu es comme ma fille, même si je sais bien entendu que je ne remplace pas ta mère! continua-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Mais tu as ta place ici, parce que malgré tout, les évènements nous ont liés. Tu pourras toujours revenir si un jour tu as besoin d'aide! Et je suis certaine que tout le monde comprend que tu as besoin de t'éloigner, même Emmett malgré sa tête de cochon!

-Hé! protesta l'intéressé, c'est normal que je veuille qu'elle reste, non? Moi j'ai dû la surveiller sans arrêt, un peu comme ma soeur quoi...

Bella lui répondit par un grand sourire touché et fier. Ces mots la réconfortait, elle n'était pas si seule que ça et la relation frère-soeur qu'elle avait avec Emmett lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Après la fin du repas, Bella monta dans sa chambre et fit ses bagages. Dans un sac, elle emballa les bibelots qu'Alice avait pris à son appartement et dans un autre, rangea ses vêtements.

Elle était fin prête et pourtant elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Dans sa tête, elle revenait sur tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'elle était là, beaucoup de choses, trop de choses en fait et elle avait besoin de faire une sorte de tri dans ses propres neurones.

Alors pour commencer ce tri, elle décida d'aller voir Emmett. Pour avoir des réponses et des certitudes.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et frappa lentement à la porte du jeune homme.

- Emmett ? C'est Bella! Je peux ?

- Oui, vas-y!

Elle rentra alors et s'assit sur le fauteuil du bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au fait?

- Je veux disons... des petites réponses aux petites questions qui trainent dans mon petit cerveau aux côtés des mes petits neurones.

- Et bah si tes questions sont aussi "petites" que ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai peur! dit-il en rigolant.

- Mais non t'inquiète! En fait ce ne sont pas réellement des questions, enfin pas pour toi en tout cas! Mais je voulais te dire merci, vraiment, je t'apprécie vraiment énormément et grâce à toi il faut pas le négliger, je suis encore en vie!

Assis sur son lit, Emmett tourna la tête vers Bella et lui fit un grand sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emmett? C'est parce que je pars?

- Sans doute.

- Emmett! Allez réponds autre chose.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Bella? Que je veux pas que tu partes ? C'est vrai. Et après ? Ca change quoi que je te le dise, personne ne veut que tu partes. Malgré le moment et la situation, et ton caractère de cochon, t'as apporté de la bonne humeur dans la maison. Edward veut bien ressortir, Alice t'adore, Jazz aussi, mes parents aussi et moi aussi. Et on sent tous que quant tu vas partir, et que Alice aussi va partir et ben tous les quatre, je sais pas ce que ça va donner. Je sais pas non plus comment va gérer Edward. Trop de choses vont changer d'un coup, beaucoup plus encore que quand t'es arrivée. Et c'est bizarre. Et j'aime pas ça...

Bella lui fit un petit sourire, puis se mit debout de coup et ouvrit les bras en direction d'Emmett. Il se leva et se cala dans l'espace de ses bras.

- Alala, Bella!

Il la souleva dans les airs sans desserer son étreinte puis la reposa.

- Je crois que tu m'as cassé des côtes! dit Bella en se tenant le ventre et en rigolant.

- C'est un souvenir personnel!

- T'inquiète pas pour les souvenirs avec toi, Emmett, j'en ai plein d'autres! Comme lorsque qu'on se faisait des Monopoly chez moi ou qu'on a fait cette inoubliable bataille d'eau! Allez, on se voit tout à l'heure, espèce de briseur de cage thoracique..

Bella sortit de la chambre et alla vers celle d'Edward mais il n'y était pas, en fait il n'était nul part dans la maison. La jeune fille prit donc une veste et sortit dans la fôret.

Elle le trouva sans grande surprise, sous le vaste saule pleureur de l'orée de la fôret.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, tu te caches de qui?

- De toi, 'fin je crois.

Bella haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Et pourquoi?

- Justement pour pas que tu me demandes pourquoi.

- Dans ce cas là, si t'étais resté à la maison, je t'aurais pas demandé.

- Bien sûr que si tu l'aurais fait. Je t'ai vu avec Emmett, je sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé mais ça avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé?

- Ha ha, je te dirai pas! Pas tant que toi tu me réponds pas aussi.

- Ca y est, je t'ai répondu non?

- J'ai d'autres questions en stock, t'inquiète pas!

Edward poussa un grognement de mécontentement, la tête sur les genoux. Il marmonna une longue phrase où Bella ne comprit pas un traitre mot.

- Tu veux bien répéter?

Il leva la tête.

- Je dois avouer un truc. Je voulais juste te dire que je ne me réveillais pas tout à fait entre 3 et 4 heure du matin chaque jour...

- C'est-à-dire... ?

- Ca veut dire que j'ai du mal à m'endormir c'est vrai, je fais beaucoup de cauchemar violent également et à une époque j'étais insomniaque mais normalement je ne me réveille pas à cette heure.

- Je comprends pas.

- La première nuit que tu as passé la nuit ici, aux alentours de 4 heure tu m'as réveillé en faisant du bruit et du coup je suis descendu voir ce que tu faisais, mais je t'ai dit que je me réveillais à cette heure parce que je voulais une bonne excuse pour venir te parler tranquillement tous les matins, sans que tu crois que ce soit volontaire de ma part...

- Donc...

- Donc... je mettais mon réveil et j'attendais que tu te lèves.

Bella le fixa, dépitée. Puis elle eut un petit sourire.

- Tout ça pour me parler! J'avoue que ça me surprend, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse gâcher toutes ses nuits de sommeil quand je suis à proximité juste pour me voir!

Bella éprouvait une pointe de fierté, de surprise mélangé à de la joie. Elle était heureuse qu'il est fait ça tous les matins, et sa phrase suivante, la rendit plus heureuse encore.

- Je ne gâchais pas mes nuits loin de là, ou alors j'aurais bien voulu toutes les gâcher comme ça depuis longtemps et pas que de quatre heures du matin jusqu'au au réveil de ma famille...

Sans qu'elle puisse sans empêcher, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Bella mais elle préféra ne pas gâcher ce moment.

- Je vais bientôt y aller, je vais tous vous dire au revoir dans le salon, d'accord?

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la maison.

**Voilà voilà!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**N'oubliez de poster une review pour vos avis, commentaire etc... comme d'hab quoi! =)**

**Jlv**


	19. Chargé comme un boeuf

**Bonsoiiir !**

**Me voilà de retour après les grandes vacances! J'espère que vous avez tous bien profité!**

**J'ai actuellement un p*tain de problème avec les reviews qui n'arrivent PLUS dans ma boite mails! Donc je ne peux pas répondre personellement ce qui m'énerve beaucoup car d'habitude je réponds! grr si quelqu'un a une solution je suis preneuse!**

**Enfin bref, nous arrivons doucement à la fin de cette fiction donc je vais remercier mille fois les reviewers,**

** Celestin, Ronnie32, SaskiaMariusCamille76, luna, moinini, yayalia, isabellamisa, Grazie, emichlo, triskelle**

** sparrow, anayata, bichou85, vinie65, caropat07, oliveronica cullen massen, aelita48, mimi la souris, toune,**

** kikou13400, BrunasseLucile, Mayssa, Jeffouille, jenny, sufferliness, alicecullen4ever, Tinga bella, Clauuu,**

** lulu81, live4ever, littleFlowerDarkness, Cha Darcy, Lune blanche, lili36, vavounette, vampninis, emma-des-**

**îles-974, lilou13, Becky1497, paulipopo, shaly, CDG, cecile82, acoco, popo, habswifes, ava023, xoxlauoxo, **

**babounette, leausy, brandOfHeroine, melielola, kikinette11, sandra, alice'n'tom, belhotess, princetongirl818,**

** letmesign23, marion, eternal-twilight-story, floraline, mya, ptitfantome, alicia, patoun, lily-rose, fanny, **

**doudounord, gabrielle raven malefoy, angelwhite69, 35nanou, hussy apple, titeviolette, lou228, **

**BonaVenture, olivia59350, alaiena, dreams-twilight, adore youu, davidacullen, polyanna, ptitpimousse, **

**diana, lili pattsy, pierard85, manon, the moon, titie, rosabella01, amimi31, marie, fifer, agew, jlukes,**

**xjstmyself, ccdille72, menieemmett, lydie's, mariefandetwilight, **

**Voilà, il fallait que je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie et supportée =D Toutes vos reviews m'ont motivée, touchée, émue et j'en passe!**

**Si jamais vous avez des petits trous de mémoires sur l'histoire, je vous suggère à nouveau de relire rapidement le chapitre précédent!**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19** :

- Allo ?

- Allo, mademoiselle Swan?

- Oui. Qui est à l'appareil?

- Ici l'inspecteur de police. Nous vous demandonc au poste de police, je vous prie, le plus vite possible, sachant que vous êtes de retour désormais.

- D'accord, mais ce sera pour quoi?

- Nous devons progresser dans cette affaire et pour ça, nous avons besoin de vous parler. Nous avons également quelques informations à vous transmettre, je vous en dirai plus quand vous serez arrivée.

- Pas de souci, j'arrive tout de suite. Au revoir.

- A tout de suite, mademoiselle.

Bella fut prise d'une sensation peu commune. Quelles étaient ces " informations à transmettre"? Elle avait peur, peur qu'on la juge coupable, peur qu'Emmett perde son emploi à cause de l'agression à Noël, peur qu'en réalité il n'y est rien d'intéressant à lui dire.

Elle voulait que cette affaire soit classée. Elle avait besoin de clôre cette histoire, cette partie de sa vie, ne plus y penser à cause d'une quelconque procédure judiciaire. Elle n'arrivait même pas à parler de sa vie d'avant,chez sa mère, les mots ne sortaient pas, sa gorge se nouait totalement bloquant tout les sons.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer, pantalon de survêtement et débardeur, qu'importe. Depuis cette confrontation physique avec Phil, dans cette situation de stress et de violence encore plus poussée que par le passé, elle relativisait désormais encore plus sur certaines choses de sa vie, qui pouvait aller de ses vêtements à la façon dont elle acceuillerai de nouvelle personne dans sa vie.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus acceuilli personne dans sa vie depuis les Cullen, qu'elle avait quittés il y a deux semaines. La fin du mois de Mars s'annonçait, elle allait bientôt s'inscrire à nouveau à l'université pour l'année suivante, et elle cherchait activement un job pour s'occuper et payer son loyer. Le commissariat ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de son appartement, alors dix minutes plus tard, Bella frappa à la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur.

- Entrez, entendit-elle.

- Bonjour inspecteur.

- Ah, vous voilà, commençons tout de suite, asseyez-vous, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter.

- Très bien.

Sans un mot de plus Bella s'assit en face du policier.

- Premièrement, je vais vous poser quelques questions, car cette affaire reste en partie un mystère pour nous. Les seules raisons évoquées au procès pour son attitude violente envers vous est l'aliénation. Cependant, plusieurs de mes collègues et moi-même sommes d'avis que malgré sa démence, il y a eu quelque chose chez votre mère qui aurait pu servir de déclencheur à tout ça.

Elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter soudain des pieds à sa tête. Ses mains devinrent moites et sa gorge se noua tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus émettre un son. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose, en parler c'était tellement difficile.

-J... je... je, elle souffla un bon coup et ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer puis elle chuchota précipitamment comme pour expulser l'air, je peux pas en parler.

- Comment-ça vous ne pouvez pas?

Elle désigna d'une main sa gorge en faisant un signe de tête négatif. L'inspecteur sembla comprendre en partie son malaise et enchaina sur une autre question.

- L'intrusion chez les Cullen, était-ce la première depuis son évasion?

Si elle répondait non, Emmett perdait son job. Le choix était fait.

- Oui.

- Certaine?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela mademoiselle? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. Donc je répète, était-ce la première intrusion?

Elle se résigna, hocha la tête négativement.

- Non, il s'était déjà introduit dans mon appartement.

- Pourquoi vous avez menti? J'avoue que ça, je ne comprends pas, cela ne changera rien concrètement, mais nous avons besoin de tout savoir.

- Ce sera dans le rapport, la première intrusion? Question vaine, elle savait la réponse mais elle espèrait quand même un peu qu'il lui dirait non.

- C'est déjà dans le rapport d'enquête, depuis que nous sommes allés à votre appartement et que nous avons vu son état. Vous saviez que nos policiers surveillaient, même si ce soir là, ils ont manqués d'efficacité... Alors quand ils ont vu que votre garde du corps repartait avec votre corps inconscient dans les bras, une voiture vous a suivi chez les Cullen, les autres sont montés dans l'appartement. Je pense que vous le saviez.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu autour de la maison des Cullen.

- Une seule voiture passait devant la maison, une heure par jour, mais vous sembliez bien vous en sortir, malgrè le fait que vous ayez omis de nous prévenir...

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas créer de problème à mon garde du corps, Emmett Cullen.

- Je comprends même si c'était stupide.

J'en viens maintenant aux informations que nous avons désormais. Nous avons interpellé le complice de Conor. Je vais vous expliquer mais avant cela, je veux que vous veniez le voir, juste au cas où vous le connaissiez.

L'inspecteur la conduisit jusqu'à une petite salle au fond d'un couloir. Il y avait d'abord un sas avec une grande vitre puis une porte sur la droite pour accéder à la salle d'interrogatoire. Le tout avait un air de vieux et de lugubre, tout en gris, la peinture s'éffritait sur les murs. Puis elle s'intéressa à l'homme assit dans la pièce derrière la vitre. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais il semblait avoir quelque chose de familier.

Ses cheveux lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules, chatain et gras, il portait une paire de lunettes rectangulaire qui lui donnait bizarrement l'air d'un employé de la finance qui contrastait totalement avec l'air qu'il affichait. Il avait les lèvres pincées dans une grimace de dédain et de colère et les yeux fixé sur la vitre. Il se doutait que quelqu'un l'observait. Il portait déjà la tenue orange réglementaire, ce qui fit penser à Bella que ce n'était pas qu'une simple garde à vue pour l'homme.

Après être revenus dans la salle, le policier commença à parler à nouveau.

- Son nom est James Henods. Il a trente-huit ans et a fait de la prison, il y a onze ans pour détournement fond dans sa société, une multinationale et aussi cyber-harcèlement. Cette homme est celui que l'on peut qualifier de complice. Il s'est révélé d'une aide précieuse, voire essentielle à Conor pour vous retrouver la première fois. Il devait apparemment un immense service à Phil, selon ce que nous avons pour l'instant pour une histoire de témoins, enfin bref, Conor l'a immédiatement contacté après être sorti de l'asile et lui a demandé de vous retrouver. Et il a réussi car cette homme est loin d'être stupide et il dispose comme nous l'avons trouvé à son appartement, de technologie de pointe. C'est un petit génie de l'informatique et grâce à votre faculté, il vous a retrouvé en deux temps trois mouvements. Il a tout appris sur votre vie et s'est mis à vous surveiller.

Il a appris pour votre compagnon qui vous a trompé. Il voulait apparemment prendre une empreinte de vos clés, pour faire le double. Il nous a donc avoué être monté dans vos escaliers, un étage au dessus de vous dans la soirée en attendant que vous descendiez vos poubelles, là il s'est précipité pour entrer chez vous, ce n'était pas fermé, il a fait l'empreinte d'une clé sur la porte et est remonté se cacher à l'étage le temps que vous rentriez.

Bella ne bougeait plus. Elle était en quelque sorte pétrifiée et avait envie de se frapper. Elle laissait tout le temps sa porte entrebaillée pour descendre les poubelles. Elle se sentait stupide, tellement stupide. Mais l'inspecteur reprit de plus belle sa longue explication.

- Pour la seconde intrusion, Henods n'y est pour rien, c'est une autre connaissance de votre beau-père qui vous a repérée dans un centre commercial et la prévenu, puis cette homme vous a suivi jusque chez les Cullen et a indiqué l'endroit à Conor, cependant il semble qu'il est un goût très prononcé pour les grandes scènes. Il avait préparé sa "performance", il vous surveillait pour s'adapter à votre rythme de vie. Henods nous a confié qu'ils étaient restés en contact car Conor demandait sans arrêt des contacts sur la bonne manière de faire ça la "surveillance". Nous en avons déduit qu'il avait crocheté la serrure avant de vous faire cette apparition derrière la baie vitrée pour se faufiler très rapidement derrière vous juste après. Sur son cadavre, nous avons retrouvé les clés de son appartement et son téléphone jetable où beaucoup d'appel correspondait à Henods. Nous avons donc remonté l'appel, ce qui nous a mené à son appartement. Les charges retenues contre Henods sont donc complicité de tentative d'homicide, vol, voyeurisme, complicité de tentative de viol, entre autres.. Il n'hésite plus à tout avouer, il doit sauver sa peau à tout prix.

Je comprends que vous soyez secouée et choquée alors je vais vous laisser repartir tranquillement. Votre présence au procès n'est en rien obligatoire et si nous avons quelque chose de nouveau, nous vous contactons mais je pense que désormais l'affaire est presque classée. Vous pouvez tourner la page, du moins, essayer.

* * *

**Hi again les amis!**

**Donc voilà, comme d'habitude, vos impressions en reviews, **

**merci encore à tous!**

**Jlv**


End file.
